


The Seraph

by FallenWatcher, Sc0ttWinchester, Tribbs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Commander Castiel, Dominant Castiel, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Human Dean Winchester, Implied Switching, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Imprisonment, Indentured Servitude, Interplanetary Politics, Kind of Subby Dean, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Making Love, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, NOT between Cas and Dean, Rescue, Rimming, Rough Sex, Separations, Smut, Sort Of, Space Battles, Spaceships, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wakes & Funerals, boys crying, funny sex, john winchesters A+ parenting, that boy is a bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenWatcher/pseuds/FallenWatcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sc0ttWinchester/pseuds/Sc0ttWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribbs/pseuds/Tribbs
Summary: Earth has been occupied by the Empire after humans almost destroy the fragile biosphere. Humans are restricted from travel around the galaxy without a sponsorship. A contract for a fixed term that can be bought and sold to the highest bidder.Dean makes a poor decision during a drunken binge, and signs away his life for forty years of indentured servitude. He lives under daily abuse, as a virtual slave. He considers it worth it, if it means he can be near Sam, who left him behind on Earth to pursue a career as an Advocate.Castiel is an Avian who holds the title of Seraph. A paragon of the Empire.Cas crash lands into Dean's life, giving him a chance at a new life aboard The Blade, part of the fleet protecting Earth.Now, as Castiel's personal attendant, Dean finds himself in close quarters with a man who represents the hated empire. An alien who turns everything Dean knows on its head. He finds himself falling fast and while it seems Cas returns his feelings, crossing that line between sponsor and charge may be a step too far for the Seraph.***Updates every Friday***Please do not copy and post elsewhere***Art by Sc0ttWinchester  Edited by FallenWatcher
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! *waves*
> 
> Welcome to the Seraph! A whole new AU. In collaboration with Sc0ttWinchester (who did the beautiful artwork) and FallenWatcher (who cleaned up and polished my ramblings). 
> 
> This fic is heavily influenced by all of my favourite sci-fi shows, books and games. It's a genre very close to my heart. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Seriously, if you like it, SAY it. We writers and creators need feedback.

  
  
  


Castiel moved around his quarters, carefully removing his belongings from the deep shelves above the desk and the small locker next to the tiny sonic shower, and packing them into the crate on the bed.

He picked up the holo from the desktop and chuckled at the image of his brother Gabriel flipping him off and arching his wings in a constantly repeating loop. He shook his head and sighed, he missed his family very much. He had been at this post for two years and hadn't seen his family the entire time. His new posting promised more regular contact and visits. His father would be pleased to have him nearer to home at last. His health had been poor of late. Gabriel had reassured him that his illness was fairly mild, but persistent. An inevitable product of old age.

Switching the holo off, he placed it carefully in the crate and closed the lid, the seal engaging with a soft hiss as it locked automatically.

He moved the crate next to the door and began stripping down the bed, throwing the sheets and blankets into the auto sonic press where they would be cleaned and pressed ready for the next occupant of the room.

He picked up his uniform jacket and put it on, taking one last look out of the window as he fastened the seal, feeling the odd pressure against his sheathed wings as they adjusted to the confinement. The mauve sky and pale blue twin moons were a stark contrast to the almost neon green of the plant life in the jungle that surrounded the complex. The harsh environment outside the sealed complex barely earned the planet its garden world status, very few species could survive the huge variations in temperature in its night and day cycle, and the high level of radiation from its old sun meant that the indigenous species were savage and hardy. All in all, the perfect training ground for Seraphs.

Now his training was complete and he had received his first post as a commander of the fleet protecting the Sol system, where Earth was located. An important and delicate task for anyone. The human race was a young one and they were still smarting at losing the war against the Empire, although calling it a war was generous, the empire had almost hilariously outclassed the humans in every way. The empire was simply more advanced and had the might of over a hundred species and thousands of worlds against one planet. Earth had been annexed for its own protection. Protection from the humans themselves.

The empire had been watching Earth for a long time, they watched in dismay as the humans gradually spoiled it's environment, almost ruining the fragile biosphere permanently. When the humans had begun tentative space exploration, the empire hoped that the humans would realise how rare and precious garden worlds actually were and begin to take care of their planet.

However, it was not the case, when the humans discovered a garden planet that had been designated a sanctuary by the empire, due to a species on the verge of becoming sapient. They had established a colony and begun stripping the planets resources and killing off the indigenous species, upsetting the delicate balance of the sanctuary.

The empire could not stand by and had intervened. They had not only destroyed the colony, but had moved to occupy Earth and protect it as well. The humans had believed themselves alone until that point and had been stunned to discover that not only were they not alone, but they had actually been under the empires protection for thousands of years.

A very brief war had been fought, the humans were tenacious fighters, if they had been at the same level of evolution and technology, it would have been a tough fight, but the war was won by the empire in just a handful of days. For a generation, pockets of resistance had cropped up, but now the humans had grudgingly accepted the empires rule and its advantages. The Empire had long ceased to be a true empire, having adopted a more democratic doctrine thousands of years ago, however the name was a hangover from its roots in which conquest had been the empires primary goal.

Immediately after the occupation, the empire had set about repairing the planet's ruined environment, the pollution in the land, air and water was slowly being cleansed and the flora and fauna were returning in abundance. The humans themselves were healthier and benefited from the technology freely shared by the empire. However, they were not permitted to leave their planet or interact with the rest of the empire as a member species. As a species, they were considered too primitive and savage to be allowed freedom of movement and were only allowed to live and work off-world if they had a sponsor who was a member of the empire.

A sponsor bought a humans contract for a fixed term, the human was usually well paid and expected to perform any duties their sponsor asked them to do. The contract was unbreakable, but could be transferred or “sold” to another sponsor. However, the sponsor was responsible for everything their charge did and for their health and well-being. If the charge committed a crime, the sponsor was also punished. A sponsor could punish a charge, but they were not allowed to cause them to come to harm or kill them. They could not order a charge to do something that would endanger themselves or others or ask them to break the law.

It was a symbiotic relationship designed to slowly uplift a species and guide them to becoming full members of the empire with full rights and privileges therein. Human advocates were trained in order to intervene and protect the charges from exploitation. If a charge was in danger or being treated poorly, the sponsor would have their charge confiscated and barred from taking on another one. The charge would be placed with another sponsor, but their contract would continue.  
  
Humans had at first objected to the sponsorship programme, claiming it as a form of indentured servitude. But slowly, the lure of off-world travel and curiosity about the wider empire attracted a few humans to sign up and now most young people served out a short term, before returning home with stories of the worlds they had seen and the species they had met. It was seen as a rite of passage or a coming of age.

Humans could not serve in the empires military, in fact they were not permitted weapons of any kind. Any human who violated the laws was sent for correction, where they would serve out a term of rehabilitation. They rarely offended again.

Castiel looked around the now empty room and sighed. His status as a Seraph would affect those who served under him, Seraphs were feared and respected, not only for their training, but members of the ruling hierarchy were always chosen from the existing pool of Seraphs. They were treated as potential heirs to the empire.

To be chosen to be a Seraph, one had to demonstrate extraordinary aptitude across a number of criteria. Castiel had been in the military his whole career and had been chosen for his skills in strategy and planning. His commendations and awards for bravery and martial skills had marked him as a potential candidate for Seraph status by the time he had reached the rank of commander of one of the military's garrisons.

Now he was to take command of a dreadnought class ship, The Blade. In charge of a fleet, no less. He knew he was up to the task, and looked forward to finally getting a glimpse of Earth and its inhabitants. Something so few were allowed to do. Earth would not normally warrant such a large fleet, but the Leviathan had been restless along the border of Empire space and the Sol system was a strategic jumping off point into the heart of the empire and also Castiel's home planet of Avia.

Running his hand over the rooms climate control panel, he closed the heat shield that protected the windows during the day cycle and picked up the crate containing his worldly possessions, tucking it under one arm. Opening the door with a wave of his free hand, he stepped out of his room for the last time. It was time to board a transport to his new life.

************************

“You have to stop doing this, Dean.” Sam hissed angrily. “I told you, I'm fine. I'm an adult and I don't need you to check up on me every five minutes. I hold a respectable position as an advocate, no less. With you fussing over me like a mother hen, it makes me look like I can't do my job.” his anger showed in the tic in his jaw and his tense posture.

“Sammy, I promised Dad I would take care of my little brother, I'm gonna keep that promise.” Dean said, with a shrug.

“Bullshit. This is about your raging abandonment issues. I am a grown man. It's been a long time since I've needed a caretaker, and you know it. This is you not being able to let go. Look at what you did, you sold your contract to the biggest scumbag on Presaria to follow me out here. You didn't even read the contract properly. You signed yourself away for forty years! I've never heard of a contract for that long. And for a pittance!” Sam raged.

Dean scowled. “Alright, I admit, I messed up on the contract. Not my finest moment, but it means I can keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble. I don't trust the empire. I don't like that you're working for them.” he said bitterly.

Sam looked at Dean like he was an idiot. “Did you forget? You also work for the empire, Dean. Every human on Earth works for the empire. Every species out here does. It's how it works. My job is to make sure that humans are treated fairly.” he said, tired of the same old argument.

“They took our home from us, Sam. _We_ don't even get a say in it.” Dean gritted out.

“Yeah, well, maybe _we_ deserved it. The mess our ancestors made almost destroyed the planet and us along with it. Then, instead of cleaning up our mess, _we_ decided to go fuck up another planet instead.” Sam burst out. “ _We_ almost wiped out a pre-sapient species over a whole planet in less than a year, because _we_ decided that _we_ deserved their home more than they did.”

“So we have to pay the price for what our great-great whatevers did? We can't even take a crap without the empires say so.” Dean spat. “I did what I did to keep you safe, Sam. And this is the thanks I get?”

Sam curled his lip in anger, No-one got under his skin like his brother. “I'm not doing this with you again. You'd better get back to work before Alistair realises you're missing. I can't help you if he catches you, even as an advocate.” he said, exhausted by the conversation.

Dean privately thought that Alistair would likely punish him whether he caught him or not, but Sam did not need to know that. If Sam knew what Alistair was really like, he'd have Dean's contract transferred off world and he'd never see Sam again.

“The empire is not the evil boogeyman you make it out to be, Dean. They're not evil. They are fixing the damage we did to our own planet, the sponsorship programme is a way of slowly bringing us up to the same level as everyone else at a pace we can handle. All of the other species in the empire did the same thing. Now they are full members and have the same rights. We just need to be patient.” Sam scolded.

“Bullshit. The sponsorship programme is just another way to keep reminding us of our place. Which is firmly under their boot.” Dean sneered. “Fucking babysitters, we never asked to be part of their fucking empire.”

Sam sighed. “Dean, go back to work. I'm not doing this, I have clients to see and then I'm writing reports all afternoon.” he said tiredly swiping at the screen on the wall that listed his appointments.

“Fine. I'll go slave over kinetic generator manifolds while you sit in your fancy office drinking sparkling water and pretending you don't have a slave for a brother.” Dean spat nastily.

Sam whirled around, his lip curled in anger. “Don't you dare try and put this on me. You did this to yourself, you sold your contract because you couldn't handle being alone. I've tried to help you, but you refuse to let me transfer your contract to someone else because you know it means off-world.” he raged.

“Whatever. I'm outta here.” Dean growled out. “I only came to see if Eileen decided whether to take the option to cure her deafness from that empire doc.”

Sam's face softened at the mention of his girlfriend, who was also an advocate. “She decided against it. There's nothing wrong with being deaf, there's nothing wrong with _her._ She can communicate well enough. She's happy as she is, she shouldn't have to change to make other people more comfortable.” he said, looking proud.

Dean nodded and smiled. “Good for her. Hope she told that doc to go fuck himself.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “The doctor was fine about it, _she_ just presented the option. Her species communicates mainly through scent, so she knows a little about communication difficulties with other species. She was really nice about it actually.”

Dean huffed in disbelief. “Well, tell Eileen I said hi, and I'll see her on Friday. Bobby will be callin' on the comm at 1900, so I'll get there at around 1800 for dinner beforehand.”

Sam nodded. “Will do.” he said quietly. “Oh, do not bring that disgusting excuse for whiskey over again. I don't know how you drink that stuff.” he grimaced.

Dean laughed. “Aww man, no way. I spilled some on an induction panel the other day and it cleaned the build up right off in seconds. Better than the stuff I'm supposed to use. Definitely won't be drinking that any more.” he said looking disgusted. “Anyway, I'd better go. See you Friday, Sam.”

“Bye, Dean. Keep out of trouble. Or at least try to.” said Sam, already swiping through files on the comm at his desk, his attention already on his clients.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Dean mumbled, making his way out of Sam's ultra white office, trying not to get greasy handprints on anything.

Outside in the street, the administration district was just as clean and sterile as Sam's office. The pavements were pristine white poly fibre that gave just a little underfoot, designed for the species that were used to lower gravity worlds, a fall here on Presaria where the gravity was 1.2 gravs could kill them.

The almost silent running maglev train (commonly known as the “Mag”) that ran between the districts shot past on the other side of the street. At this time of day it would mostly be ship crews newly arrived at the port for a brief shore leave, and heading to the entertainment or shopping district to spend their hard earned credits.

Dean rolled his eyes at an Avian who looked offended at his greasy overalls and scruffy boots.

The Avian was dressed in traditional Avian garb, a long toga like garment that left his back bare and his large grey wings free, with sandals and the ever present ceremonial short sword at his waist, his blonde hair was cropped and he wore a simple gold circlet that sat just above his eyebrows.

He looked like the traditional depiction of Angels in the bible. Dean had met enough Avians to know that they were nothing like the cute, fluffy winged do-gooders that humans associated them with. No, Avians were the one of the oldest species in the galaxy and never failed to remind everyone of that. They were the originators of the empire and the vast majority of them were huge dicks with wings.

“Look, a human. Ew, are they all that dirty?” A similarly dressed female Avian complained in a loud whisper, her pale white wings fluttering as if to wave away the smell.

“I assume they like the filth. But, we mustn't judge. They are still a very young race, after all, and it's our differences that make the empire stronger.” The male replied condescendingly, bestowing a dazzling smile and respectful head bow to Dean as he passed.

Dean scowled in reply. Did that dick really think he was complimenting humanity? Clenching his fists at his sides he headed over the street to the Mag station and waited for the next train going back to the port.

The Mag arrived mere moments after he stepped onto the platform. Scanning his wrist implant at the gate, Dean ran to board the train. Not willing to put up with the stares and grumbles from other passengers about his dirty clothes on the seats, Dean held onto one of the straps that hung from the roof and swayed as he planted his feet when the train began to move.

The train moved in a huge arc through the sections of the colony. Administration made way for manufacturing, which gave way to the huge cargo storage warehouses and on to the port itself.

The port was enormous and doubled as a refuelling and repair station. A giant asteroid field separated the planet from the jump point at the edge of the system, so ships kinetic shields tended to take a battering and Dean was an expert in the field. Alistair had bought his contract in order to expand his business from a simple refuelling station to a full ship repair yard and turned over a tidy profit, of which Dean saw very little. He had contracts on several other humans too. They ranged from simple clerks up to engineers, none of them had contracts as long as Deans.

Getting off at the port, Dean made his way to Alistair's yard. Several ships were docked in the berths and Alistair's small army of workers swarmed over them.

A big bearded man waved him over with a grin and Dean waved back and headed in his direction stopping at where the man was currently using a winch to lift a new landing gear seal into place.

“Hey Benny, did the Cora get away alright? Heard you had a bit of trouble getting Alistair to sign off on the repairs.” he asked, helping Benny pull the hatch open so the seal would fit.

Benny sighed. “Yeah, she left about an hour after you snuck off. The Cora's captain was pissed that Alistair wouldn't unlock the docking clamps until the bill was paid in full. Knowing full well the Cora had vital medical supplies onboard. The credit transfer took a while because of the communications buoy out by Kes is on the fritz again. Damn Setans taking up all of the bandwidth with their Ancestors festival.” the bigger man griped. “Why they gotta transmit a message to the ancestors into space, I don't know.”

Dean chuckled. “Eh, they believe their ancestors go into the cosmos when they die or something. At least the Cora got out of here in time to get those medical supplies to Fortan, heard the plague is real bad, only hits the kids, I hear.” he said sadly.

Benny looked grim. “Yeah, started on Ves and jumped to Fortan 'cause of a faulty bio-scanner on one of the transports. The Ves are tough and their kids are hardy, they get sick and recover, but the Fortanians are peaceful folk, gentle. Their kids can't go off world for bein' all fragile until they mature. There's big nursery pools just lyin' empty. They showed it on the holo last night.” he said, shaking his head.

Dean nodded. “Man, I hate it when it's kids.” he said with a sigh. Dean was no fan of the empire as a whole, but a tragedy was still a tragedy.

“The empires rushin' medical staff and containment teams to Fortan as fast as they can. And no-one is getting on or off-world. Looks like they've already lost this whole years clutch though.” Benny said looking sick.

Dean grimaced. “Jesus.” he whispered. A whole world of children, wiped out because of a faulty bio-scanner.

A shout from across the yard had both men turning to see a man with an odd haircut running out of the main office. He looked harried as he searched the docks with his eyes.

“Yo, Ash! Over here!” Dean yelled out to the frantic man.

Ash spotted them and trotted towards them, panting a little. “Hey, we got one comin' in hot. The pilot ain't doin so well, keeled over the controls and they took a beating from the asteroid field before the only passenger managed to force his way into the cockpit and take over the controls. They're down to minimal life support in the cockpit only and the passenger section is open to space. They've lost primary engines and thrusters are sketchy at best. Looks like it's gonna be a rough landing.” he said, his eyes wide.

Benny let out a string of curses and looked up at the sky, as if searching for the stricken vessel. Dean frowned. “Why are they sending him here?” he demanded. “Why not the main dock?”

Ash shook his head. “Bad idea, Amigo. They've got a tanker half unloaded. They can't take the risk with an explosion. A crash anywhere near that much fuel and BOOM, no more colony.” he said, miming it with his hands.

Dean took a deep breath. “Right, Benny get the fire suppression unit ready, Ash get a medical team sent over. I'll release the docking clamps and get these ships out of the way.” he ordered. “How long do we have?” he asked Ash.

Ash shrugged. “Medics are already on their way. And you've got about six minutes.” he said with a grimace.

Dean cursed. It wasn't enough time to clear the dock. “Ash, sound the alarm, get people moving.” Ash nodded and ran back to the office to pull the alarm.

Dean ran to the panel that controlled the docking clamps and threw the main switch, releasing all the ships at once. He ran to the nearest, a frigate needing a new food dispenser. He had a plan that, if it worked, might just save everyone.

**********************

Castiel wrestled with the controls, the thrusters were misfiring, making it difficult to steer and the rear stabilisers were not responding. They were probably gone, along with the chunk of the fuselage that had been ripped away by one of the impacts with the asteroids.

He gritted his teeth as the transport finally descended through the thick clouds. He flipped off the thrusters, they were more of a hindrance at this point, it would be easier to glide the transport down onto the dock. He checked the angle of his descent before peering through the viewfinder. What he saw made him cry out in dismay.

The dock was only half empty, three ships were still docked. It was going to be next to impossible to bring the transport down without casualties on the ground. He glanced over at the pilot, who was still unconscious and grimaced. At least the man wasn't awake for this. He was spared from knowing about his probable fiery death.

He felt the transport lurch as its twisted fuselage began to break up. He powered up the forward stabilisers and banked the transport in order to slow his approach as much as possible and give the ground crew time to clear as many people from the dock as they could.

He peered through the cracked and pitted viewfinder and gasped at what he saw. One of the frigates had it's port thrusters firing, sending it sideways into the neighbouring ship. He saw a brief flash as the kinetic barriers reacted to the contact and realised what the pilot was trying to do as both ships connected with the third. The pilot of the frigate was shunting the ships out of the way and clearing a path for the stricken transport.

He was close enough to see that the wide, flat surface of the yard was being sprayed by the fire suppressors in preparation for a crash landing and breathed a sigh of relief. Someone on the ground had some brains after all. Castiel just hoped he survived in order to thank them for their quick thinking.

*********************

“C'mon you bitch. Move!” Dean gritted out, throwing the switch to transfer auxiliary power into the port thrusters, boosting them for another shunt. He could hear the metal of the docking arms screaming as they buckled and snapped, freeing the ships completely and the ships lurched and moved even faster.

Dean looked out of the frigates viewfinder to see the transport completing its banking turn and making its final approach on the dock, its fuselage twisted and smoking. Dean whistled as he admired the pilots skill at keeping her in the air. The ship was pretty much dead, no exterior lights, no tell tale shimmer of kinetic barriers, nothing, only the dim light of the cockpit gave any indication that the transport had any power at all. It was going to be a bumpy landing. He only hoped the cockpit still had inertial dampeners or the occupants would be pounded to paste by the impact.

He looked over at the yard and could see that Benny had laid down a thick coating of fire suppressant. There was no sign of the man himself, hopefully he'd found somewhere to shelter.

The transports front stabilisers fired, pushing the nose of the vessel up another notch just before the vessel met the ground with squeal of metal and a thudding impact. The fuselage began to slide, twisting sideways and breaking in half as the ship bounced before sliding again, the front half tearing up the surface of the dock and the rear tumbling over and over before slamming into and crushing the main office. Dean really hoped Ash had left with the other workers and not gone back to save his precious data banks.

The front half of the ship slid sideways into one of the unoccupied docking arms where it came to a stop, teetering at the edge of the apron of the dock itself. It was on fire, but the cockpit looked intact.

Dean jumped out of his seat and ran to the exit of the frigate, jumping down onto the docking arm and running the length of the twisted metal to jump down onto the apron. He saw Benny running from the covered dock with a group of other workers heading for the office and directing them to put out the fires that dotted the areas that the suppressant hadn't covered. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Ash amongst them.

He approached the wreckage by climbing the docking arm and tried to look inside the cockpit through the cracked and blackened viewfinder. He saw movement and cried out with joy. Someone had survived after all. He looked over at the medical team who were dashing across the apron towards the wreckage.

“Hey, someone's alive. They actually made it!” he said waving them over, feeling elated that his plan had actually worked.

He looked around at the ruined dock and the damaged ships and his heart sank a little. Alistair was going to be pissed. The dock was going to be out of action for months, possibly forever judging by the damage. Alistair was definitely selling his contract to the mines for this. He'd never see Sam again. Hell, he'd be lucky to see daylight ever again.

The cockpit hatch popped open and a dark haired man in military uniform climbed out, coughing. Dean scrambled over the docking arm and onto the wreckage towards him. The fire was taking hold now.

“Hey, you okay, man?” he shouted over the roar of the flames and the blare of the various alarms and sirens.

The man shook his head. “I need to get the pilot out, the enviro unit is going to go up any moment.” he rasped out, his voice hoarse.

Dean winced at mans face, half of it was obscured by blood from a wound inside his hairline and the other half was blackened by the smoke. It made his sapphire blue eyes stand out in sharp contrast.

“Fuck.” Dean cursed. “I'll get him, get yourself to the medics.” he shouted.

The man looked annoyed by the order. “You will not, I'll get him myself, tell the medics to have a pod ready and then get yourself to safety.” he snapped, before disappearing back into the cockpit.

Dean huffed in annoyance, the fucking arrogant prick was going to get himself killed. He moved nearer to the hatch instead just in time to see the man reappear minus his uniform jacket, he wore a shirt and suspenders and his uniform pants tucked into knee length black boots. The unconscious pilot was draped over his shoulder. He looked furious to see that Dean had not obeyed his order.

“Are you an idiot? I told you to get yourself to safety. Where is the pod? This man has suffered a stroke and needs immediate treatment.” he growled.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I assumed you'd need help getting him down from here. What are you gonna do, throw him at the medics?” he sneered.

The man gave him a withering look and shifted the pilot into his arms in a bridal carry as if he weighed no more than a bag of flour. Then as Dean watched in amazement, two jet black wings unfurled from his back and arched high above his head.

“I'm an Avian.” he stated simply. Stepping forward and taking off with a giant flap of his wings.

Deans mouth dropped open as the man flew across the yard towards the medical team and landed softly, gently depositing the man into their care.

He heard a tell tale hissing sound that signalled the enviro -unit was close to critical and swore as he realised he wouldn't be able to get far enough away to escape the blast in time. He turned to the docking arm, readying himself to jump and his eyes almost bulged out of his head as a huge shadow blocked out the light of the sun. He felt the Avians chest against his back and his stomach dropped into his boots as he was lifted into the air by an arm across his chest and one around his waist.

Dean screamed in terror and he began to struggle as the ground fell away from under him.

“I suggest you calm yourself, or you'll bring us both down.” A deep voice growled very close to his ear.

Dean held his breath and closed his eyes, trying to stamp down on the panic at finding himself further away from the ground than he liked.

A huge boom filled the air as the enviro-unit in the wreckage finally blew. Making Deans eardrums itch painfully. He felt the heat of the explosion and the Avian faltered, briefly dropping before swooping upwards again with a powerful flap of his wings.

After a few moments, the Avian murmured in to his ear. “Lift your legs towards your chest” in a kinder tone than he'd used before. “I'll take us down.”

Dean did his best to obey, tucking his legs up as high as he could. He felt the Avian touch down and take a few steps before stopping. Dean lowered his legs and stood shakily, the Avian only letting Dean go once he was steady. Dean turned around, his face white as a sheet.

“Are you injured? You do not look well.” The Avian asked, looking concerned.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Dean shrieked, he was still trembling, half from fear and the rest from anger.

The Avian tilted his head in confusion. “No, but I am starting to wonder about you, however.” he said coldly. “I just saved your life, most people start with a thank you.” he snapped.

Dean bent over, gripping his knees, his rapid panicked breaths making him feel dizzy and sick. His mouth flooded with saliva and he tried not to gag.

“I don't like flying, I hate heights.” he mumbled. A medic pushed him to sit on a stretcher and he allowed her to scan him.

“You were safe with me, I would not have let you fall.” the Avian reassured him. “Am I right in my assumption that you were responsible for clearing the way for my ship? You piloted the frigate, yes? If so, I must thank you, you most certainly saved my life as well.”

Dean looked up at the man, taking in his sincere and earnest expression. He nodded. “You're welcome. And thanks for returning the favour, I guess.” he mumbled. “Sorry about the, y'know. I just get anxious if my feet ain't on the ground. Tends to make me crabby.” he said with an embarrassed shrug.

“Castiel.” The Avian held out his hand to shake Deans.

Dean stared at him as if he had two heads. Avians were notoriously fussy about physical contact. They shied away from any sort of tactile behaviour with those outside of their species unless it was absolutely necessary.

Castiel looked a little worried. “This is the proper greeting, is it not? Am I doing something wrong?” he frowned. “I haven't met any humans before. I'm sorry.”

Dean shook his head. “No, it's just your kind don't usually like slumming it with lesser species.” he said snarkily.

Castiel withdrew his hand looking disappointed, his wings drooped sadly. “My people have extremely heightened senses. It can be difficult to manage with other species. It is not personal.” he said, his voice flat.

“I guess I can understand that.” Dean shrugged. “You should probably get that looked at.” he said, pointing to Castiel's head wound.

“It's fine, I heal very quickly.” Castiel said stiffly, looking over at the medics.

Dean suddenly realised he hadn't introduced himself and felt like an ass. The guy had just saved his life and he was being a dick for no reason.

“Dean.” he said, giving Castiel a small smile.

“Pardon?” Castiel said, looking confused.

“My name. Dean, Dean Winchester.” he repeated, holding out his hand to shake.

“I'm glad to have met you, Dean Winchester.” Castiel said, taking Deans hand and shaking it firmly.

Dean nodded and grinned. “Now, that's a good handshake. Someone paid attention in human social studies.” he joked.

Castiel nodded and his wings puffed up with pride. “I was top of my class at the academy. I confess I have always been curious about your species.” he said quite seriously. “I was on my way to take up my post as commander of the Sol system fleet.”

Deans eyebrows raised in surprise. He hadn't realised he was talking to top brass. The guy looked too young to be commanding a fleet.

“Commander, huh? Guess I should be flattered you even took the time to speak to me.” Dean said with a laugh. The guy was odd, but he seemed alright, he didn't talk down at him at least.

Castiel frowned as a medic began wiping the blood and soot from his face and scanning him for any other injuries. “I'm fine.” he said grumpily.

The medic shook her head. “Your wings took quite a hit from the blast, you may need to go into a pod for a few hours.” she said in a no nonsense tone.” You may feel alright at the moment, but you could develop breathing problems later. The pain must be moderate to severe going by these readings, so I'm going to have to insist, Commander.” Castiel took a deep sigh and nodded.

Dean looked alarmed. Castiel hadn't shown any signs of being in pain. “Breathing problems? You got hurt saving my life and you don't say anything? Jesus, buddy.” he scolded.

Castiel looked sheepish. “I have a high pain threshold, I did not realise it was so bad. I'll be fine, Avians heal very quickly. Our wings are connected to our breathing organs via a complicated musculature set. Damage to our wings can sometimes cause complications, but with treatment, I will be fine.” he assured.

Dean still felt guilty. If he had just done as he was told, Castiel wouldn't have risked his life to save him.

“I'm- I'm sorry. It's my fault.” he said, flinching as a medic applied bio-gel to a burn on his arm that he hadn't noticed until that moment.

Castiel frowned. “You are injured as well?” he sounded alarmed. “Does he need a pod? Is it severe?” he asked the medic.

The medic smiled and shook her head. “No, it's minor. The bio-gel should have numbed it by now, a few more minutes and it will be healed.” she promised.

“It's fine, Cas. I didn't even realise until just now.” Dean reassured him.

“Cas?” the Avian questioned, looking bemused.

Dean flushed. He probably shouldn't call a Commander in the military by a nickname.

“Oh, uh, Sorry.” he stammered. “Should probably call you Commander or something, right?”

Cas chuckled. “I'm not _your_ commanding officer. Besides, since we have each saved the others life, I believe it makes us friends, does it not? I believe that also entitles the use of familiarity in your culture. It certainly does in mine.”

Dean huffed a laugh. This guy was alright. Weird, but alright. “Yeah, it does. Just don't call me Deanie or I'll revoke my friendship.”

Benny ran up to the makeshift triage area, relief on his face. “You okay, brother? I thought you was a goner when that unit blew.” he said, slapping Dean on the shoulder and making him wince. “Looks like everyone made it thanks to you. Got some minor injuries and the dock is pretty much fucked, but I'm real glad to see you made it.”

“You know me, I'm like a cat. Always land on all fours.” Dean joked, seeing Cas frown and look between him and Benny.

“This man is your brother? You look nothing alike.” Cas asked, in confusion.

Benny laughed. “Nah, it just means we're brothers of the heart, not by blood. Out here we make our own families, those of us that ain't got none, make one.” he explained.

Cas nodded in understanding. “Ah, much like I call my fellow soldiers brother and sister. Avians are similar to humans in that aspect.” he said, seeming pleased to have learned a new nugget of information.

“Yeah, family don't end in blood. A wise old man taught me that when he took me and Sam in when our parents died.” Dean said, with a sad smile.

“Sam?” Cas questioned.

“He's my actual brother. He's an advocate here on Presaria.” Dean explained.

Benny suddenly straightened and looked alarmed. “Shit.” he swore under his breath. “Alistair's back, and he looks pissed.”

Dean whirled around to look in the direction that Benny was staring, panic on his features.

“Fuck.” he breathed.

“I'll go call Sam.” Benny offered. “He'll have heard about all this by now and will be halfway here already, I guess. I can at least let him know you made it.”

“I'd better go try and explain all of this to Alistair, I guess.” Dean sighed, standing up. “Thanks Benny. Listen, if this goes bad, there's a letter for Sam in my bunk. Give it to him for me? And take care of everyone here, okay?” he said, miserably as Benny nodded and left.

He looked over at Cas and smiled. “Thanks again, Cas. You seem like a good guy. I hope you feel better soon.” he said genuinely.

Cas just frowned and looked over at a tall, thin, bearded Helion he assumed was this 'Alistair', who was shouting and kicking at the debris covering the yard. His large horns were sharpened to a point and his tail spike weaved threateningly.

He could see Alistair berating one of the other charges, she cowered as he shouted into her face. He looked at Dean worriedly. “That is your sponsor?” he asked quietly.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, if I'm lucky, I might not get sold to the mines on R'ackr for this.” he admitted as he straightened his spine and walked over to his sponsor and away from Cas.

Alistair snarled as he saw Dean approaching. “You! You miserable piece of scum. I'll see you on R'ackr for this!” he screamed.

“I saved everyone Alistair.” Dean pointed out calmly. “The rest is covered by insurance. A few months and it'll be good as new.”

“You think I care about a few miserable charges? Hah! I can buy more of your worthless species. You are replaceable, there are always more, like cockroaches. Each of you as worthless as the next.” Alistair raged, grabbing Dean by the neck and lifting him off his feet.

Dean felt the edges of his vision beginning to grey out as his air supply was cut off. Alistair dropped him to the ground and kicked him. “You will spend a month in the hole for this.” he spat as Dean gasped in much needed air.

Deans hair was grabbed roughly and Alistair knelt over him, his face close and his fetid breath made Dean want to gag. “Only then will I sell you to the mines. When you are too weak to fight off the advances of the guards. They will love a pretty little thing like you, yes.” he crooned. “You may be lucky and end up the plaything of one of them. I doubt it though, they are more likely to share you around. The guards are raised from birth to share everything with their brothers. You would most likely be no different.” he laughed.

“As for your own brother, I'll take great delight in telling him in great detail exactly where his beloved elder brother has gone and how he will fare. He'll have to live with the knowledge that even as an advocate, there is nothing he can do for you. You will never see each other again and he'll realise just how powerless humans really are.”

“Alistair, please.” Dean begged, his eyes filling with tears.

“Oh, but you beg so prettily for me. Don't you pet?” Alistair crooned, caressing Deans face with a smirk. “I have always had a weakness for the way you beg. You know how it makes my blood _burn_.” he said huskily and Dean gagged again.

“I can make you do anything I want, can't I, pet? As long as I let you stay here near little Sammy, right?” he crooned, tightening his grip on Deans hair. “Maybe it's time we revisited our old arrangement. I grow bored of my latest paramour. I find myself craving your particular brand of -” his words were cut off with a grunt as he was ripped away from Dean and thrown to the ground.

“Enough.” Castiel growled out. He stood in front of Dean protectively, his wings spread aggressively above his head and his feet shoulder width apart. Dean couldn't see his face, but was willing to bet the Avian was pissed judging by his body language alone.

Alistair looked shocked. “Commander, I was-”

“I heard and saw what you were doing. Don't bother.” Cas snapped coldly. He turned to Dean, and Deans face burned with humiliation as Cas' expression softened.

“It'll be alright now.” he murmured softly.

Dean felt a surge of panic as he realised what Cas was about to do. “Cas, no. Please no-” he begged.

“Alistair, I am confiscating your charges. As an appropriately ranked officer, I am within my rights to do this. You will surrender the contracts, or I will take them by force. Do you understand?” Cas growled out.

Alistair gave Dean a triumphant look and laughed as Dean buried his face in his hands. He wouldn't be sent to the mines or used by Alistair, but he would still be leaving Sam after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi *waves*
> 
> Wow, such a lovely response to the first chapter of this story! Your comments mean the world to us, thank you for your kind words. Alas, there is no art for this chapter, but keep an eye out for more in upcoming chapters. Sc0ttWinchester is so talented, I'm not sure I mentioned it before, but she's only 15! So talented already. 
> 
> Comments and kudos for starving fic creators? *shakes tin*

The medical centre was in the busy centre of the colony. Dean sat on a bench in a paper robe and scowled as a medic gave him a more thorough scan than the field scanners were capable of. She kept shaking her head and checking against his medical records with a frown. Not all of Dean's injuries in the last few years had been treated and were therefore not on his medical records.

Dean had been furious at Cas and had refused to speak to him since he had confiscated his contract. The Avian had barely noticed. The authorities had arrived at the dock and had begun the investigation into the crash, Cas was busy helping organise clean up.

Dean had been shuffled off to the clinic with an enthusiastic Zet law officer named Donna, who took his statement while feeding him candy and ruffling his hair affectionately like he was traumatised child. She had been extremely kind and gentle, and Dean had at first resented being treated as such, but had been won over by her bubbly personality.

Sam had arrived not long after, looking terrified and relieved all at once. He had crushed his brother in a hug that made Dean's ribs creak and shouted at him for five minutes straight, until a very stern medic had reminded Sam that there were other patients.

Dean told him a sanitised version of the story, leaving out his previous deal with Alistair and only told him that Alistair had struck him in front of Cas.

Sam frowned. “Yeah, I already heard a little bit about Alistair. He’s been arrested. Because of his abuse towards his charges, he's no longer allowed to buy contracts and the empire are refusing to honour his insurance due to the hundred or so safety violations they found at the yard. Including insufficient or less than adequate living conditions for his charges.” he said, clenching his jaw. “He didn't realise just how highly Cas was ranked and how thorough the investigators would be on his behalf, he thought he'd claim the insurance and start over with the money. Now he's broke and possibly facing jail.”

Dean looked away, refusing to meet Sam's eyes.

“You should have told me, Dean. Why didn't you? It's literally my job to ensure that humans are treated properly. I look like a complete idiot for not knowing my brother was being abused.” he seethed.

“Yeah, that's what I was thinking about, saving your _reputation,_ Sam.” Dean sneered.

Sam blanched. “You know that's not what I meant. You twist everything. Deflect and deny. Maybe you should have been the Advocate and not me.” he snapped. “I'm just wondering why my brother didn't come to me and trust me to help.”

“That's not how this works, Sam. I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around.” Dean said stubbornly.

“Bullshit. You lied to me, you could have told me about the conditions you and the other charges were living in. But you didn't, because you're clinging to the words of a man that's been dead for years!” Sam raged. He stood up and stared out of the window as Dean shrank in on himself.

“Dad was a selfish asshole. He blamed the empire for all of his problems. He put the responsibility of raising me on you, when you were still a kid yourself. Then he drank himself to death. He blamed the empire for Mom's death, because they didn't figure out how to cure the disease she died from until a year after she passed. He died blaming everyone else for his shortcomings.” Sam said bitterly.

“You are all that's left of my family.” Dean said quietly, his voice small.

Sam shook his head. “No, I'm not. You had Bobby. Even Ellen, Jo, Missouri, and a hundred others back on Earth. But you followed me out here instead because you won't allow anyone to care about you, other than me.” he said gently. “It's not healthy. Look at the situation you ended up in because of it.”

“I don't know where I'm gonna end up now, Sam. I might never see you again.” Dean said, trembling. “Can we please not fight.” he said, tears in his eyes.

“You'll see your brother again. I'll make sure of it.” Came a deep voice from the open doorway, startling both brothers.

Castiel stood in the doorway, he had showered, shaved and changed into a fresh uniform, his wings were tucked away and he held a crate under his arm.

Dean looked at the floor. Avoiding the Avians gaze.

Sam stepped forward and held his left hand up, palm outwards and the right hand out with the palm facing up. The traditional Avian greeting. “Good day to you, Seraph.” he said formally.

Castiel looked surprised and a little flustered by the formalities. “Oh, thank you. But we needn't be so formal. A handshake is fine. I take it you are Sam, Dean's brother.” he said, stepping into the room and holding out his hand for Sam to shake.

It was Sam's turn to look flustered. “As you wish, Seraph.” he said, bowing his head in respect and shaking Cas' hand.

“Please, call me Castiel or as Dean prefers, Cas. I find I rather like it.” he said with a small smile and a head bow of his own.

Sam's eyebrows shot up and he looked at his brother in amazement before turning to Cas with a questioning look.

“Uh, if you don't mind me asking. How will you ensure that Dean will be placed somewhere safe where he can still have regular contact with his family? That is usually an advocates job. Mine in fact.” Sam asked, his tone careful.

“Because his contract has been transferred to me until we can find a suitable place for him to go.” Cas announced, shocking both brothers.

“What?” Dean squeaked.

Cas frowned. “I have never seen a contract for such a long term. I actually questioned it's legality with the hierarchy, but it is, unfortunately, binding. Even If you place him, there is no guarantee his contract won't be sold on again to somewhere or someone less than desirable and forty years is a long time for humans.” Cas explained. “So, until we can figure out what to do, I have transferred his contract to me for the foreseeable future. I think it is the best solution.”

“What exactly will I be doing for you?” Dean asked suspiciously.

Cas looked a little sheepish. “I actually have no idea. But for now, I'll put you down as my attendant. That way you can accompany me to my ship and no-one will ask questions.” he smiled softly. “I promise you, no-one will ever harm you again, Dean.” he said looking determined.

Dean looked at Sam. “What do you think?” he asked.

Sam shrugged. “He's not wrong. Your contract could be transferred dozens of times before the end of the term. I checked him out when I found out his name from the investigators, his record is impeccable. Even took a class on human history and social behaviours at the academy. Plus, he is a Seraph, nothing could recommend him more highly.” he said, looking at Cas with respect.

“You keep saying that. What the fuck is a Seraph?” Dean asked irritably. Not liking that he didn't know.

Sam chuckled. “They are the paragons of the empire. The heirs of the hierarchy. Castiel here could one day rule the empire.” he said, with a little awe in his voice. “They are chosen from the best, given special training and have impeccable morals and unimpeachable records.” he added, making Cas blush.

“Sam, please. I am but one of thousands of possible candidates. The likelihood of being chosen is very small.” Cas said modestly. He looked at Dean warmly. “I know you have no reason to trust me, but I believe we are friends. Avians take those bonds very seriously. You will be safe with me.” he promised.

Dean's mouth dropped open. “So, I- I-” he stammered, looking at Sam.

Sam laughed. “Yes, Dean. I think you'll be okay with Castiel. We can trust him.” he said, looking at his brother fondly. He bent down next to his brother and whispered in his ear. “Now, don't fuck it up.”

Dean scowled at him. “Rude.”

Sam just laughed.

After a nice hour or so of chatting with the brothers, Cas felt the events of the day catching up to him. His chest and back hurt and he knew he could not put off treatment any longer.

“Alas, I must report to the specialist for a few hours.” he said regretfully, putting the box on the bottom of Deans bed. “These are your things I had collected from your bunk. I hope it’s all there.” he added.

Dean looked concerned. “You haven't been in the pod yet? Cas, you must be in agony!” he scolded.

Cas shook his head. “I needed to settle things beforehand and call my family, they were worried. For now, spend time with your brother. I can collect you from Sam's office or his home later if you prefer? That way you can say goodbye to your brother properly. We will be boarding a frigate late tonight to meet the fleet in the Sol system.” he said, with a smile.

Sam nodded gratefully. “Will you join us for a meal, Castiel? My girlfriend is a very good cook.” Sam asked politely.

Cas looked surprised. “Oh, I was just going to get a meal at the nearest dispenser. But a real home cooked meal sounds too good to pass up. So, thank you, Sam. I believe I will.” he accepted gratefully.

Dean grinned. “The lure of good food, Cas. There's no resisting it.” he joked.

Cas huffed a laugh. “Apparently not. I’ll see you later, Dean.” he said, giving Sam a respectful bow of the head as well.

Cas left the brothers and made his way to the specialist. The pain was getting worse and he longed to free his wings. A few hours in a pod would do not only his wings good, but would also sooth his mind after the events of the day. He didn't know why, but Dean was important to him somehow. The situation he was in was one of his own making, but his reasoning was admirable. Castiel knew he would go to the same lengths for his own family.

The specialist greeted him with a short lecture on delaying treatment and set up the pod for treatment. The large glass domed oval was connected via an umbilical to a series of tanks against the wall. Castiel undressed, leaving only his underwear and unsheathing his wings before climbing into the pod, and wrapping his wings around himself. The glass dome closed with a hiss and the various gasses began to mix and flood the chamber.

Cas was asleep in moments. He dreamed of Dean.

***************

Sam lived in a very modest unit near the administration district. The building had several plant filled terraces and balconies overlooking the colony. Many other humans also lived in the building, they worked for various people in the colony and lived in much better conditions than Dean had. They had much more freedom and sometimes went weeks without even seeing their sponsor.

Sam's job as an advocate gave him much more freedom than most humans, but even he was restricted in ways that a full member of the empire was not. He couldn't travel off-world without a valid reason and had to apply directly to the hierarchy for permission. He couldn't own property or even move house. His unit belonged to the ruling hierarchy and it was provided for his use as long as he served as an advocate.

Sam's duties consisted of representing humans in all aspects of their dealings with the empire. Including contract transfers, crime, and even investigating accusations of abuse. He loved his job and truly believed that he was working towards integrating humanity into the empire, that humans would one day hold a seat in the hierarchy.

Sam stepped into the kitchen area and dropped a kiss onto his girlfriend’s head as she worked on dinner. She was making a vegetarian lentil stew, something Dean had griped about before he had actually tasted it. It was thick and hearty, and packed with flavour. Dean had grudgingly agreed that it didn't even need meat to be satisfying. It went well with the flatbread Eileen was currently making.

Eileen smiled up at Sam and carried on stirring, stopping to taste it and adding a pinch of smoked cayenne pepper and tasting it again with a satisfied nod.

Dean sat of the floor of the living area, the crate Cas had brought was open next to him and he was sorting through his things. He had very little in the way of clothes, and certainly nothing suitable for serving as an attendant to a commander. He groaned in frustration as Sam chuckled.

“Look at you. For the first time in your life, you're bitching about having nothing to wear.” Sam said, looking bemused as he slumped into a large overstuffed chair.

Dean scowled at him. “What the fuck does an 'attendant' even wear anyway?” he said testily.

Sam shrugged. “I dunno, although some of the attendants I've seen at the hierarchy wear these robe type things. Big flowy sleeves and stuff. They have different styles though, every species and even gender wear a variation of the same thing.” he laughed at Dean muttering under his breath about 'I ain’t wearing a fuckin' dress' “

Cas is supposed to provide you with work appropriate outfits, so don't worry so much.” he said, leaning forward and picking up one of the holo plates from the crate and smiling.

“Me and you with Bobby, Ellen and Jo just before I left Earth.” Sam said softly, smiling at the flickering image.

Dean looked up and grinned. “Yeah, your hair was shorter and mine was longer.” he chuckled.

The beeping and flashing of the comm made Sam and Dean look up at the wall display. Sam stood up and tapped on the answer icon and an image appeared of Castiel stood at the entrance of the building. He was holding several items in his arms and he looked nervous.

“Hey, Castiel. Come on up. Take the first elevator on your left and we're on the tenth floor.” Sam said, trying to see what Cas was carrying.

“Thank you, Sam.” Cas said, before cutting off the comm.

Dean sighed. He'd better re-pack all of his things. He and Castiel would be going straight from Sam's to the main port in order to take the frigate to the fleet. Cas had promised that Dean would have regular contact with Sam, and visits when time allowed. But it wasn't the same as living nearby and seeing him nearly everyday. But it certainly was better than the mines or being sent to the opposite end of the empire where travel restrictions meant that the chances of seeing Sam again were slim.

Dean finished re-packing his crate and placed it on the chair by the terrace when the internal comm beeped. Sam came out of the kitchen area and opened the door to see Cas on the doorstep.

Cas held an enormous bunch of exotic flowers, a bottle of what looked like an expensive wine and a stack of boxes from the most popular bakery in the colony. He looked shy as he offered them to Sam.

“I uh, I looked up the proper protocol for dinner at a human home and it was suggested I bring gifts like this. It wasn't very clear which would be appropriate in this case, so I brought them all.” he said nervously.

Sam looked surprised and touched by the gesture. “Wow, thank you, Castiel. You didn't need to bring anything, but I appreciate it all the same.” he said, looking at Dean who was eyeing the bakery boxes with interest.

Sam took the flowers and the wine, before ushering Cas into the room. “Eileen will love the flowers, and we'll have the wine with dinner tonight. Just watch Dean with the desserts, he has a sweet tooth. If we want any we'll have to get to them before he does.” he joked.

Cas looked relieved that his gesture was accepted and he looked around the unit with interest.

“I’ve never been in a human home before.” he confessed.

Sam shrugged. “Its not much different from an Avian home, surely?” he questioned, setting the wine bottle down on the table.

Cas looked thoughtful. “Some things are fundamentally the same. Avian homes are much more open plan. At home we don't sheath our wings, so we need the space. Doorways can be difficult to navigate with a large wingspan.” he explained, looking at a shelf with several holo’s displayed.

“I guess that makes sense.” said Sam, gesturing for Dean to take the boxes from Cas. “I'll just show Eileen the flowers and put them in some water.” he said, going into the kitchen.

“What's Avia like?” Dean asked curiously, he took the boxes from Cas and set them on the table.

Cas smiled softly. “Beautiful. All of our architecture is designed to be sympathetic to the surrounding environment. Even our cities are built within the giant tree forests that cover most of the land. We have little need for roads, but the skies are teeming with Avians going from one place to another. My father’s home is built into a mountainside overlooking the ocean on one side and the forest on the other.” he said dreamily “I plan to go home in three month’s time. I'll have about two weeks of leave.” he added. “I haven't seen my father or my brother for over two years, I've missed them very much.”

Dean felt a pang of sympathy. He hadn't realised Cas had been away from them for so long. Here he was bitching about not seeing Sam for a couple of months and Cas hadn't been home in years.

“What about your Mom?” he asked gently.

Cas shook his head sadly. “She died while I was in the academy. It was... very sudden.” he had an anguished look in his eyes. Dean decided not to push and changed the subject.

“So, what did you buy at the bakery?” he asked brightly.

Cas looked at the boxes with a sheepish look on his face. “I confess, I don't really know. I just asked for the most popular items on the menu.” he said, his cheeks taking on a pink tinge.

Dean laughed and gave Cas a sly look. “Let's take a look, shall we?” he said, reaching for the topmost box on the stack and opening the lid. “Cheesecake, huh. Not bad.” he said appreciatively, closing the box and moving on to the next.

His eyes lit up at the contents and he let out a small gasp. Cas looked mystified and Dean grinned.

“You might just be the best boss I've ever had.” he joked, making Cas chuckle.

“I take it you approve?” Cas asked, still smiling.

Dean nodded enthusiastically. “It's pie, Cas. Apple pie. It's my favourite food ever.”

Cas raised an eyebrow at the way Dean looked at the pie with hunger and longing. “I'll make a note of it.” he said wryly.

Dean closed the lid of the box reluctantly. He turned to face Cas with a serious look on his face.

“Thanks, Cas. For helping me. I know signing that contract was dumb, and not telling anyone how bad it was with Alistair was even more dumb. You didn't need to do anything, but you did. I'm grateful for this opportunity. I really am.” he said quietly. “I'll try not to let you down.”

Cas smiled. “I know you won't, Dean. You don't have to thank me, it was the right thing to do. Especially for a friend.” he said smiling softly.

Eileen came out of the kitchen and signed something to Dean who signed back and pointed to Cas.

“Cas this is Eileen, she's deaf, but she can read lips. So, if you just face her when you talk she'll understand you just fine.” Dean said, signing along.

Cas smiled warmly. “Hello, Eileen. I glad to have met you.” he said, and faltered through signing at the same time. “I'm sorry, my signing is a little rusty. I haven't had the opportunity to practice since the academy.” he said, sheepishly. Dean looked on open-mouthed with shock.

Eileen looked charmed by Cas and smiled widely. “It shows, but the fact that you tried goes in your favour.” she said with a laugh.

She looked at Dean with an arched eyebrow. “At least he didn't sign _fuck you_ instead of _thank you._ Like both you and Sam did.” she laughed again as Dean cringed at the memory.

“I'm glad to have met you too, Castiel. Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful.” Eileen said as she signed along.

“Not nearly as beautiful as the recipient, I assure you.” Cas said smoothly.

A mischievous look came over Eileen's face. “Thank you, I'll let Sam know you think so.” she said cheekily, laughing as Cas blushed.

She turned to Dean who was giving her a fondly exasperated look. “I like your sponsor, Dean. Maybe I'll go to work for him too.” she said, making Cas chuckle.

“Dinner is ready. I hope you are hungry.” she said, indicating that everyone take a seat at the table.

Everyone took a seat and Sam carried out a huge steaming bowl of stew and set it on the middle of the table, then ran to get the tray of flatbread as Eileen spooned the stew into bowls and served them. Dean handed out cutlery and passed wine glasses around. It was not formal by any stretch of the imagination and Castiel was fascinated by the easy domesticity of it. It made him feel incredibly homesick all of a sudden.

“This smells wonderful.” he said, sniffing his bowl and picking up a spoon when he saw Dean had done the same.

“Don't stand on formalities around here Cas. Here it's every man or woman for themselves. I learned as kid, you eat quick around Sam or not at all.” Dean joked. “Damn kid grew like a weed and was always hungry, ate like a starving hyena.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You're just jealous that I grew taller than you.” he said grinning.

Cas smiled. “It is much the same with my brother Gabriel and I. I am the youngest brother, yet I am the taller brother as well.” he said, making Sam laugh. “It must be a universal trait.”

“So, how are you enjoying your first time having dinner with humans, Castiel?” Eileen asked, smiling as she scooped up some stew with a piece of flatbread.

“The food is quite delicious and the company is excellent. I confess, seeing this makes me quite homesick. I'm looking forward to seeing my family in a few months.” he replied, looking a little sad.

Sam looked concerned. “I guess being in the military means you don't get home much, huh?”

“It's been just over two and a half years.” Cas replied. “I've missed real food almost as much as I missed my family.”

Sam winced. “That's a long time only eating dispenser food.” he picked up his wine glass and took a sip. “This wine is excellent, by the way.” he said, raising the glass. “A toast. To good food, better company and-”

“And pie for dessert!” Dean said loudly, raising his own glass making everyone laugh.

The evening continued, with Castiel smiling more than he had in a long time. The group ended up sitting on the large curved couch, laughing at a story that Eileen was telling about Sam's terrible cooking attempts when he was trying to impress her. A beeping noise went off from Castiel's comm and he looked disappointed all of a sudden.

“That's the transport to the port.” he said regretfully. “Dean, I'm afraid it's time to go. I really need to get to the fleet. I'm already a day late.” he looked guilty.

“It's fine, Cas. I'm happy that I got this long to say goodbye.” Dean reassured him.

“I can wait outside to give you some privacy.” Cas said, standing up, he turned to Sam and Eileen and bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you for inviting me into your home. I had a wonderful time. I hope to have the opportunity to do the same for you one day.” He said sincerely.

Sam stood and pulled Eileen up to stand next to him, throwing an arm over her shoulder affectionately. “We were honoured. Take care of my brother, and yourself of course.” Sam said, holding his hand out for Cas to shake, Cas took his hand and shook it firmly.

He turned to Eileen and held his hand out to shake her hand as well, she smiled and took it, but pulled him in and kissed his cheek instead, making Cas blush so much his ears went red. Eileen just laughed and signed _Goodbye, friend._ Cas smiled and signed the same back.

Cas turned to Dean and nodded. “I'll be outside when you are ready.” he said quietly. He picked up Dean's crate and carried it to the door, where Eileen was holding it open for him.

Dean watched him go, before turning to Sam. “What a day, huh? I can't believe it. Started the day getting bitched out by Alistair, then fighting with you. A transport crash later and here I am, going off to be an attendant to a Seraph for who knows how long.” he said, shaking his head.

“It should sound crazy, but this feels right somehow, doesn't it?” Sam said, looking surprised at that fact.

Dean nodded slowly. “It's nuts. But yeah, it does. For the first time since I signed that damn contract, I got hope, Sammy. Cas is a good guy. He'll figure something out for me.” he said, knowing deep down, he could trust his new sponsor.

“I'll let Bobby know where you are. He'll be relieved you're away from that asshole and closer to home. Try not to antagonise Cas too much, okay?” Sam said with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes. “It's like you know me or something.” he joked, pulling his brother into a hug, which Sam returned, crushing Dean a little. Both brothers were a little glossy eyed as they separated with a hearty back slap.

“Alright, I can't keep him waiting any longer. I gotta go.” Dean said, his throat a little thick.

Sam just nodded. “Call me on the comm when you can, okay?”

Dean nodded. “Will do. Not sure when, it's a military vessel and all that. That stuff is regulated.”

Dean turned to Eileen and hugged her. He stepped back so she could see his face. “Look after my brother, okay?” he said, a tear escaping and running down the side of his face and dripping onto his neck.

Eileen nodded and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“Okay, I really gotta go.” he said, clearing his throat. “Love you.” he added, his lip trembling.

He turned and headed for the door, opening it and walking through without looking back. He didn't think he'd have the strength to keep going if he did.

In the elevator, he did his best to hold in his tears, but if one or two slipped out, that was his business.

As he reached the main door of the building, he saw Cas waiting next to a transport. He kept shooting worried looks at the building and pacing.

Dean opened the door and Cas looked at him with concern.

Dean just smiled. “Thank you for waiting. Ready to go?” he said with false brightness. His stomach felt like lead.

Cas nodded, but wisely said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi *waves*
> 
> Here is chapter three, in which there is, *gasp* only one bed. 
> 
> No art in this chapter. But if you are very good I may reward you all with an extra chapter tomorrow that has some more beautiful art from Sc0ttWinchester. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> *Side note. Although comments are appreciated, this is not a WIP. So con-crit is not needed. This fic is more or less complete (Barring some editing and artwork). The story line is fixed, and if your complaint is that the characterisation is off, please remember this is an AU. The characterisation is as close as I can get it within those bounds. I don't mean to sound precious, I can take criticism, but we haven't even got to the main plot yet. Don't like, don't read.

As they climbed the boarding ramp of the Frigate, Cas was greeted by a smart young Avian in uniform, who bowed his head respectfully. “Welcome aboard, Commander. I am Novice Samandriel. I will be accompanying you to your destination, where I have been assigned as your administrative assistant.” he said enthusiastically.

“I'm glad to have met you, Novice Samandriel.” Cas answered politely, bowing his head in return. “This is my attendant, Dean.” he added, gesturing towards Dean who was hanging back nervously.

“Welcome aboard, Dean.” Samandriel said politely, bowing his head again.

Feeling awkward, Dean bowed his head and mumbled his thanks.

“We have had a very trying day, can we be shown straight to our cabins?” Cas asked, as they entered the airlock.

Samandriel nodded. “Of course, only there has been a slight mix-up and only one cabin is available, Commander. I'm sorry.” he said, looking stricken.

Cas groaned. “Please tell me that there are separate bunks at least?”

Samandriel nodded. “I'm sorry, Commander, but there was not a lot of choice in cabins at this short notice. We did not anticipate you bringing your attendant.” he said, trying to take Dean's crate for him.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, I've got it, thanks.” he said, moving it out of Samandriel's reach.

Cas sighed. “Fine, I'll sleep on the floor. I don't care, as long as I get to sleep soon.” he said grumpily. “Lead the way, Novice.”

Samandriel led them through the ship to a tiny cabin that held a fair-sized bunk and a sonic shower and nothing else. Not even a window.

“This is fine.” Cas reassured Samandriel, who looked like he wanted to die at showing a Seraph to such modest accommodations.

Cas and Dean squeezed into the tiny room and just about managed to close the door. They waited until Samandriel could be heard scampering away before bursting out laughing.

“What are we going to do? Neither of us can sleep on this floor. With both of our crates, there just isn't enough room.” Dean said, half in and half out of the sonic shower.

Cas looked perplexed. “We can take turns, or...” he trailed off.

“Jesus, we're just gonna have to share. Where is the other person gonna sit? I can't even put my crate down without standing on the bunk.” he said, shaking his head.

What followed was the most awkward dance of Deans life. With a lot of blushing (from Cas), swearing (from Dean) and more than one accidental headbutt (both of them), they managed to get the crates down on the ground and sit on the bed, neither looking at the other.

Dean sighed and began unlacing his boots. “Screw it, I'm too tired.” he groaned.

Cas murmured an agreement and began kicking off his own boots. Dean unsnapped the fastener of his pants and stopped “Uh, you mind if I take these off? I'll keep the shirt on.” he asked nervously.

Cas was still blushing. “Uh, no. It's fine. I can't sleep in a shirt though.” he said indicating his back.

Dean nodded in understanding. “Your wings, huh? Guess that makes sense.” _Christ_ , _this is_ _so awkward_ , he thought.

Dean wriggled out of his pants and folded them slowly, trying to delay the inevitable.

“It will be easier if I sleep on the outside, that way I can drape my wings out of the bunk.” Cas said, opening the top fastening of his uniform jacket.

Dean nodded and scooted over to the back of the bunk, turning to face the bulkhead, he closed his eyes, trying to give Cas at least some privacy.

He heard the sounds of fabric rustling and heard a soft groan of what sounded like relief.

Dean turned over without thinking and got an eyeful of Cas' from behind, his wings were tucked so close to his broad back, they looked painted on. They were folded up into each other so that the top joint just about reached his waist, the tips hidden underneath somewhere. Dean had wondered how a ten-foot wingspan could be hidden under a jacket. Well, now he knew.

Cas turned to lie down and Dean quickly turned to face the bulkhead. He felt Cas lie down, shifting a little so as not to touch Dean more than necessary, they were basically spooning but Cas was doing his best to be as respectful as possible. He heard a rustling sound, that Dean assumed was Cas' wings unfolding.

“I'm sorry this is so awkward.” Cas said lowly, just behind Dean's ear.

“Not your fault. Got enough room? These bunks ain't built for two pretty big dudes.” Dean murmured.

“I'm slightly concerned I may fall out in the night. But other than that, it's not too bad.” Cas said with a chuckle. “This is how Avians like to sleep. Entire families, all together in one nest.”

Something about that made Dean feel a little better about their situation, he relaxed considerably. “So, this is pretty normal for you then?” he asked.

“Not so much recently, but yes. I suspect I will sleep quite well tonight, it has been a tiring day to say the least, but also the security of co-sleeping again is a comfort. I'm sorry if that makes _you_ feel uncomfortable.”

“Weirdly enough, it doesn't.” Dean admitted. “Sammy and I used to share a bed growing up, so I get it. I guess it's only weird if we make it weird.”

“Thank you for understanding. Goodnight, Dean.” Cas whispered, sounding drowsy already.

“Night, Cas.” Dean whispered back.

It didn't take him very long to fall asleep either.

****************

Dean woke up and just knew it was going to be a bad day.

For a start, he had somehow turned over in the night and snuggled his face into into Cas' bare chest, wrapping himself around the Avian like a Koala. Cas was either unaware, or hadn't minded in the slightest because he too had wrapped himself around Dean, including one of his wings that he had used to wrap them both up like a burrito.

Worse, one of his legs was between Dean’s and pressing against the mortifying situation in Dean’s underwear.

With Cas' wing tucked around them and pinned into the back of the bunk, Dean couldn't even roll away and pretend it hadn't happened. No, he had to wait until Cas woke up and discovered what had happened.

Hey, at least he hadn't drooled on the guy.

He could hear Cas' heartbeat, it sounded odd. Much faster than a human’s. Not quite hummingbird quality, but still, it was like a soothing rolling hum instead of the thumping going on in his own chest.

Dean tried to shift his hips backwards to avoid at least one awkward explanation, but found that Cas just grumbled in his sleep and used his wing to pull him in closer again.

“Dammit, Cas.” he cursed under his breath. He tried again to pull his hips back, freezing when he felt the Avian go still. Dean swore the man stopped breathing.

“Oh.” Cas said sounding flustered. “I apologise.” He pulled his wing back behind himself and shifted backwards.

Dean looked up and almost burst out laughing.

Cas was struggling to keep his eyes open, they were still puffy from sleep and he blinked slowly. He looked wrecked, like he had closed down the bar the night before and his hair was completely wild as if he had taken a stroll through a hedge on the way home. His cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and he was rocking some epic scruff. In short, he looked adorable.

“So, this is awkward.” Dean said, his own cheeks a little pink.

“So awkward.” Cas agreed, rubbing his eyes. “I'm sorry. Avians really like co-sleeping.” he chuckled.

“I can see that.” Dean said, laughing along. It broke the tension at least. “Although if I'm honest, I don't think it was all you. At some point I turned over. So it's partly my fault.”

Cas looked down at his chest and burst out laughing. The deep, rich, melodious sound was surprising to the man lying next to him.

“What's so funny?” Dean asked, bemused.

Cas pointed to the centre of his bare chest where there was a perfect imprint of Deans ear.

“Oh.” Dean said, flushing pink again. He was relieved to realise that the situation in his underwear had calmed down at least.

Cas looked over his shoulder and then back at Dean. “It's almost 08:00, we really need to get up.” he said, grimacing.

Dean nodded. “How are we gonna do this?” he asked.

Cas sat up and ran a hand through his hair. “Um, I suggest you go and find some coffee for us whilst I shower and get dressed, then I'll go and get a report from Samandriel and leave you here to shower and dress in peace. I'll come get you after.” he said, yawning.

Dean nodded. “Sounds good.” he agreed. “Hey, do I have to wear one of those robe things? Sam said attendants wear 'em.” he asked.

Cas frowned and shook his head. “Not if you don't want to. Although you will need to wear something I suppose. I'll see what's available. Samandriel can probably help with that.” he said, with a shrug.

“Does that come under his job description?” Dean asked, worried the young officer would be pissed at such a menial task.

Cas shrugged again. “It does now. I'm sure he's had worse requests from superior officers than helping them source clothing for their attendants.” he sat up and swung his legs out of the bunk.

“Just don't wanna piss people off on my first day.” Dean said, shuffling and sitting up. He reached for his pants from the day before and began pulling them on.

He turned his head to be treated to the sight of Cas standing up and stretching his arms above his head. He still wore his pants from the day before and they were wrinkled, but didn't detract from the man’s truly spectacular ass.

Dean closed his eyes and bit his lip. Telling himself it really wouldn't do to develop a crush on his boss. No matter how gorgeous he was. And he was gorgeous, there was no doubt of that, Dean could admit that much.

He opened his eyes again and almost groaned as Cas bent down and touched his toes.

Eh, maybe the occasional bit of crushing couldn't hurt. He was a healthy, red blooded man, after all.

***********

Dean had just finished in the sonic shower and was digging through his crate, wearing just a t-shirt and fresh underwear. He was trying to find something suitable to wear when the comm beeped indicating someone was at the door to the cabin.

“Shit.” he cursed. He wasn't ready. First day and he was already late. He stood up and pressed the icon to answer. “One second, I'm almost ready.” he said.

“Dean, It's Samandriel. I have some clothes for you.”

Dean hit the icon to open the door, to see the shy young officer from the night before standing outside with a pile of neatly folded clothes in his arms.

“Thanks, man. Sorry if this isn't your usual job or anything.” Dean said, looking sheepish.

Samandriel smiled. “It was no trouble, really. I hope these are the correct size. The Commander said to tell you he has been held up and will be a few minutes late. He said to meet him in the mess hall where he'll join you for breakfast.”

“Thanks again, man. You're a life saver.” Dean said gratefully.

“The mess is down this hall and one deck down.” Samandriel added helpfully, bowing his head, before heading off in the opposite direction.

Dean closed the door and looked at the clothes in his hand. They looked like they were made from a lightweight grey-flecked linen. It was a soft long-sleeved tunic and pants set. Not a robe at least, looked expensive too. He realised that there were even a pair of soft shoes and a pure white scarf included. He was just wondering how to put the ensemble together properly when his personal comm beeped.

He looked at the screen and frowned at the unfamiliar contact. Opening it, he saw a picture of a man wearing the same outfit he had been given and instructions on how to tie the scarf properly. Just underneath was a brief message.

_Just in case. Best of luck on your first day – Samandriel._

“That kid needs a raise.” Dean huffed a laugh.

He typed out a quick thank you in reply and then dressed himself in the new clothes. They fitted well, a little tight across the shoulders, but it didn't look too bad. The scarf was tricky, but Dean managed to get it to drape over his upper arm properly on his second try.

The shoes felt a little weird. After a lifetime of wearing heavy work boots, the lightweight linen slippers made him feel unprotected and a little shorter. But looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn't deny he looked good.

He quickly re-packed the crate and left the room, heading for the mess hall.

He arrived at the mess hall to find it deserted, he supposed all of the crew would be at their stations or sleeping by now. He felt out of place as he approached the meal dispenser, wondering if he should get something for Cas as well.

Deciding on just having coffee while he waited, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Cas entering the room reading a report on a pad. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked troubled.

“Is there something I can get you, Cas? Coffee? Juice?” Dean asked. That was the sort of thing attendants did, right?

Cas looked up and did a double take. He stared at Dean in surprise before recovering quickly.

“Coffee, please.” he said with a small smile. “I see Samandriel found you some clothes. He did well, you look very nice, Dean.” he complimented.

“Yeah, that kid is goin' places.” Dean joked. “He'll be after your job next. Whatever you're payin' him, it ain't enough.”

Cas huffed a laugh.

Dean prepared two coffees and brought them to the table where Cas had sat down, still reading the report under the large viewing window in the bulkhead.

As Dean sat down, Cas put the pad to one side, giving Dean his full attention.

“I suppose we should come up with some duties for you.” he mused.

“That's why I'm here.” Dean agreed. “I know I'm supposed to be your attendant, but I'm a very good kinetic engineer. I could go work in the engine room, if you want?”

Absolutely not.” Cas shook his head. “We will be on a military vessel, there are restrictions for civilians. The Blade is a dreadnought, the size of a city, but a lot of it will be off limits for you. You'll be allowed in the common areas. But not in any of the operations or engine rooms, sorry Dean.”

Dean nodded. “It was worth a try, I guess.” he took a sip of his coffee. “So, I'm guessing it'll be things like keeping your quarters clean and bringing you your meals and stuff?”

Cas grimaced. “I don't like it, I've been self-sufficient for many years and prefer it that way, but yes. I'm sorry, I know it's a little demeaning. I just don't have anything else for you to do.”

Dean sighed. “It could be worse, I suppose. I used to do the same for Sammy. At least I'm being paid for it now. Besides, you are a busy and important guy, having an attendant should probably be a requirement.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “Many fleet Commanders do have them, it's true. I always thought it was incredibly indulgent.” he said, sipping his coffee and then giving it a considering look.

“This is just how I like it. How did you know?” he asked, looking confused.

Dean chuckled. “It probably has something to do with the faces you were pulling when I brought you your coffee earlier. You looked like you were drinking poison. So, I added some cream and sugar this time.”

Cas looked impressed. “Observant and anticipatory. You are wasted as an attendant. It's a shame humans can't serve in the military. We could do with someone like you.”

Dean grimaced. “Nah, never did do well with authority. Too many rules and I start breakin' them on purpose.” he laughed.

Cas rolled his eyes. “There are rules for a reason. Remember, if you do something to break the rules, I get punished too. My superiors can transfer your contract if they feel I am not a good sponsor. I will not be able to protect you.” he warned.

Dean sobered. “Okay, no rule breaking. I get it. Now, I need to know some of your preferences if I'm gonna do a good job.”

Cas shrugged. “We'll make it up as we go. I've never had a charge before, so I have no idea what I'm doing.”

Dean smiled. Cas really was a good guy. Never afraid to admit when he didn't know something. Dean had never met someone so completely free of bullshit.

“Well, I know your how you like your coffee, it's a start. Now, what do you want for breakfast?”

Cas smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi *waves*
> 
> You lucky, lucky people. You were very good, so you get a treat. A second chapter this week! And even better, art by Sc0ttWinchester! It the same as the cover art and it's so pretty, I want to cry. As soon as I saw it, I knew it would be the cover art for this fic. 
> 
> Your comments really do make a difference and can make (or break) creators. Keep them coming, it's literally the only light we get, since we are indoors like 99% of the time writing content for your enjoyment. 😂

“Captain Inias wanted me to tell you that we'll be coming up on the Blade any moment, Commander.” Samandriel announced.

Cas placed his pad down on the mess hall table. He was looking forward to finally laying eyes on his ship. The flagship of the Sol fleet. She was brand new and full of the best and latest technology.

“Thank you, Novice. Please inform Captain Inias that I wish to do a vis spec before we dock.” he said politely.

“Yes, Commander.” Samandriel answered, bowing his head and leaving the room.

Dean looked up from the pad he was currently studying on rules for civilians on military ships. “Vis spec?” he asked.

“Visual inspection. I want to fly around the Blade so I can get a good look at her before we board, make sure everything is correct.” Cas said, he looked excited.

Dean chuckled. “You just want to admire your new baby, you mean.” he said knowingly.

Cas grinned bashfully. “Maybe just a little.” he admitted.

The low level throb from the FTL drive dropped away as the  f rigate dropped out of subspace and engaged the sublight engines.

“There she is.” Cas gasped.

Dean looked out of the window and saw the massive ship ahead. She was at least 5km long and the huge kinetic cannon that dreadnoughts were known for, ran almost the entire length of the ship ;  the rest of the ship was built around it.

She was shimmering from the kinetic barrier and several smaller ships flew in formation around her. They looked like mere flies in comparison.

Cas looked enthralled. Dean suddenly understood why humans had stood no chance in the brief war generations ago.

“She's beautiful, Cas.” Dean murmured. He wasn't lying.

Cas turned and grinned. “Yes, she is.”

  
  


*******************

  
  


Dean fidgeted nervously with his scarf as the docking sequence cycled through. He stood just behind Castiel's left shoulder. Cas caught his eye and gave him a pointed look, Dean dropped his hands to his sides.

He noticed Samandriel who stood just behind Cas' right shoulder. Samandriel pointedly held his hands crossed just under his breastbone, right over left, elbows pointed outwards and shoulders back and chin up. Dean realised that Samandriel was trying to tell him the proper protocol and gave the young officer a grateful smile.

Dean placed his hands in the correct position and Samandriel gave him a wink of approval, before facing forward, just as the hatch opened with a hiss as the seals disengaged.

The hangar bay was filled with rows of uniformed officers. There were many species, but the vast majority were Avians . S ome had their wings sheathed but many stood with their wings folded over their shoulders. They stood to attention in complete silence.

Dean realised that Avians left it to personal choice over whether to display their wings or not, he wondered why Cas chose to conceal his. It was something to ask another time.

Cas marched forward. Gone was the shy, sweet man that Dean had come to know. Here was the cool, calm Commander of the Sol fleet. Large and in charge. Dean and Samandriel followed him down the ramp, flanking him like a pair of bookends.

A small row of officers stepped forward. A female Avian, with long dark hair and blue eyes almost as startling as Cas' approached Cas with her left hand up, palm facing outwards and right hand out, palm facing upwards, the traditional Avian greeting.

“Good day to you, Seraph.” she said, her voice slightly breathy. She looked starstruck.

Cas stopped in front of her and returned the greeting. “Good day to you, Adept Hannah.”

“The officers are assembled, ready for your inspection, Commander.” she said, eagerly.

“I see that. Everything seems as it should. You've done well, Adept.” Cas said looking over at the neat rows of crew assembled. None of them looked like they had a hair out of place.

Hannah glowed at the praise.

“I will personally escort you to your quarters. After you have had some time to refresh yourself and unpack, I have organised a tour of the ship and her major operations. Although it will probably take many days to see all that the Blade has to offer.” Hannah said, proudly.

“That sounds acceptable. I'm assuming there are adequate accommodations for my attendant, as well?”

Hannah's eyes flicked over Dean briefly, before dismissing him entirely with a slight sneer. “Of course, Commander. There are attendant 's rooms attached to your quarters. The admiralty  have taken note of the rising need for ...attendants for their highest ranked officers and included them in the plans for their newest ships.” she said smoothly, although her expression showed her disapproval.

Dean saw the snub and wanted to laugh. She had the wrong idea about exactly what attendants did, or maybe she didn't, but Dean wasn't judging Cas by their standards. The woman either had a major crush on her Commander and saw Dean as a threat or she really, really disapproved. She wasn't exactly subtle with that jab though. He flushed with embarrassment at her insinuation.

Cas hadn't missed the jab either and his expression went cold. “Thank you, Adept. Dismiss the crew, I would like to rest before the tour.” he said, his tone icy.

“Yes, Commander.” she said, slightly cowed, but still eager. She approached the gathered crew and called out the order for dismissal.

Cas didn't look at Dean, but Dean could see the tension in Cas jaw. He was pissed.

Samandriel looked a little annoyed as well. He gave Dean a reassuring look and then resumed glaring at Hannah.

Dean knew an ally when he saw one. He suspected that Hannah had unintentionally made an enemy today. One she would not have suspected.

“This way, Commander.” she said, leading the way to an elevator at the back of the hangar.

Dean followed silently. He could see that Cas was still seething and wanted to calm him somehow. As they boarded the elevator, he casually brushed against Cas and gave him a small smile as the Avian turned to face him. Cas' expression softened, but he still looked pissed, though less likely to rip Hannah a new one any moment.

The elevator opened to a wide corridor with one very large doorway and two smaller ones either side of it.

“Novice Samandriel, those are your quarters.” Hannah said, pointing to the door on the left. “Mine are on the other side.” She said pointing to the door on the right. “Please do not hesitate to call on me for anything, Commander. Anytime, night or day.” she said, her voice breathy and her eyelashes fluttering.

Dean cringed. The girl had it bad alright. She was laying it on thick too, bordering on being inappropriate. A quick look at Samandriel confirmed he was just as disturbed. Dean didn't dare look at Cas right now. But he'd lay out cash money the man was blushing again.

“Thank you. We'll get settled in. What time do you have the tour scheduled for?” Cas said, his tone now  sub-zero . It was obvious he wanted to get away from Hannah as fast as possible.

“ 13:00 , Commander. We'll start in the officers mess for lunch with the bridge crew. Then on to the main engine room and finally the bridge. Where the fleet will be formally handed over to your command.” Hannah said brightly.

Castiel looked at his comm. “That gives us 3 hours. I'll meet you at the officers mess at  13:00 . I'll make my own way. Please continue with your duties, Adept. Dismissed.” he said, brusquely, moving towards the door of his quarters.

Hannah looked a little taken aback. “But-”

Cas gave her a hard look. “I believe I said “dismissed” Adept. Or have you gone deaf?” he said rudely.

“No, Commander.” she said, looking crushed.

“And the next time you make insinuations in front of the crew, or behave in any way I deem to be inappropriate, I will write you up for a disciplinary and you will be off this ship so fast, your head will spin . Am  I understood?” Cas said coldly.

Dean felt a shiver go down his spine. Commander Cas was a  BAMF. BAMF  Cas was hot. He wasn't even going to deny it. He looked over at Samandriel who gave him a knowing look. He blushed at being caught out, but gave Samandriel a little half shrug that said “ Do you blame me?”

“Yes, Commander. I- I apologise if I have offended you.” Hannah stammered.

“Apology accepted. Dismissed.” Cas said, turning to Samandriel and ignoring Hannah entirely.

“Samandriel, I will meet you here at  12:45 . Please take this time to rest, you have gone above and beyond your duties today. I'll make sure that you are promoted at the next opportunity to Novice first class.”

Samandriel beamed and bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you, Commander.”

Cas turned to Dean at last. “Come, Dean. Lets get settled in.” he said softly, guiding Dean by his arm past a still stunned Hannah.

The door opened to Cas' quarters and Dean couldn't hold in the gasp he let out at the size of the main room.

The room was double height, with an enormous viewing window on the back wall that looked out over the solar system. Earth could be seen up close, turning on her axis and looking like the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

The floors were real dark wood, and trimmed with silver edgings. A sunken seating area was  to the immediate left of the door, a kitchen  on the right, complete with a dark wood breakfast bar and silver cabinets with black appliances.

Straight ahead under the viewing window was a glass dining table with several smooth, dark wood chairs.

To the right of the dining table was a curved staircase leading up to a mezzanine, underneath, a door that Dean assumed led to his own quarters.

Dean whistled. “Wow, these are some fancy digs, huh?” he said, admiringly.

Cas chuckled. “I know, a bit of a step up from a tiny bunk that struggled to fit us both, right?” he joked.

Dean nodded in agreement, spinning around to take it all in. “It's a little lifeless though. Sterile.” he said, thoughtfully.

Cas chuckled. “That's why we are given a stipend in which to decorate it to our personal tastes. Although I have absolutely no clue when it comes to interior design. So, I'll delegate that to you.” he said cheekily.

Dean frowned. “What? You think I know about  frou-frou crap? Me? The man who had a crate as a night stand the whole time  he was growing up?” he scoffed.

“There are some catalogues on the comm display that you can browse through, mark off a list of things you think are appropriate and I'll go through it and approve it. Does that help?” Cas said with a grin.

Dean sighed. “Any preferences?” he asked, rolling his eyes.

Cas looked thoughtful. “My mother always had fresh flowers in the home when I was growing up. That would be nice. I like plants. Other than that, I have no idea.” he shrugged.

“Plants. Awesome.” Dean said gloomily. Great, now he was going to have to learn how to keep them alive.

“I'm going to unpack my things and then take a nap for an hour or so . Y our room is through there if you wish to do the same. Or make yourself something to eat, if you want.” Cas said, heading for the mezzanine.

Dean watched him climb the stairs until he was out of sight. He thought he might as well check out his own room, maybe he would take a quick nap himself.

He opened the door and grinned at the spacious room. It was almost as big as Sam's whole apartment. The  walk-in closet already had a few items stored in it. A bathrobe, some towels and a few pairs of pyjamas that were as soft as butter. Spare bed linen was stored on one of the shelves.

A quick look in the bathroom showed another set of towels and some expensive branded products. There was even a sonic toothbrush plugged into the wall, the spare heads in the cabinet. His whole room was done in the same style as the rest of the  Commander’s quarters.

He sat down on the bed and groaned as he laid back. The mattress was like laying on a cloud. If he was stuck working out a contract for forty years, then he could live with it as long as he could sleep on a bed like this.

A bubble of excitement grew under his ribs. He really had fallen on his feet for once. He was willing to bet that there would be days when he hated his job, but right now, he couldn't really see many downsides.

He sat up and looked around the room, and began to laugh. Yesterday, he was terrified that he would end up as some bastards plaything. Today, he was sleeping in a bed big enough for three and buying flowers for his boss.

He felt giddy and needed to let off some steam, he stood up and bounced on the bed, giggling and feeling like an idiot, but doing it anyway.

“Dean I- What are you doing?” Cas asked looking bemused in the doorway.

Dean almost fell in his haste to get down. He blushed bright red and let out a nervous laugh.

“Uh, I was testing the bed?” he answered sheepishly.

Cas pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. “And your conclusion? Did it meet your standards?” he asked, wryly.

Dean shrugged. “Eh, it's alright, I guess.” he said nonchalantly. “Did you need something?” he asked, changing the subject.

Cas raised an eyebrow that promised that the subject was going to be revisited at a later date. “I wanted to apologise for Hannah's behaviour. You are my attendant and my friend, not a- a-” he stammered out, looking flustered.

Dean shook his head. “Not your fault. Hannah made some insinuations. Not that there's anything wrong with that sort of arrangement, as long as everyone involved is a consenting adult. I don't think she'll make that mistake again though, not after you ripped her a new one like that. Thank you for that, by the way.” he said, with a smile.

“She was inappropriate and disrespectful. Everyone is worthy of respect. Not just those that outrank you. Remember that, Dean, expect it from everyone you meet. Even from those that outrank you.” Cas said seriously. “You do not have to take abuse from anyone on this ship or anywhere else. Do I make myself clear?”

Dean knew Cas was trying to tell him he knew about Alistair and his deal, and was reassuring him that he would never do that to him. He burned with shame. He nodded, looking at the ground.

“Dean, I- “Cas started, he looked lost and unsure how to proceed.

Dean stepped forward nervously. He stopped directly in front of Cas and paused before throwing his arms around the Avians shoulders. Cas froze for a second before hugging back tentatively.

“You're a good guy, Cas.” Dean mumbled. “Probably the best I've ever known.”

Cas patted Dean on the back. “I just try to do what's right.” he said quietly as Dean stepped back, ending the hug. Leaving both men oddly feeling bereft.

“That's what makes you a good guy.” Dean asserted. “Now, weren't you going to have a nap? You want to be fresh as a daisy for your first day, don't you?” he teased.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I will. I just wouldn't have been able to sleep with that on my mind. Thank you.” he said earnestly.

“No problem.” Dean assured him. “Now, go nap. I'm gonna see what's in the kitchen. I'm starving . Then  I guess I'd better start shopping for flowers.”

Cas huffed a laugh and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean sat down on the bed. Sometimes Cas seemed too good to be true, but one look at the earnest expression on his face and it was easy to believe that someone could be just that Good. The guy was certainly no pushover though, that was for sure. Poor Hannah.

  
Deans little crush was threatening to become a  full-blown obsession.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi *waves*
> 
> The first signs of our boys developing feelings in this chapter and a parallel that goes a little way to explain Cas' line of thought. 
> 
> We are so happy with the response this is getting. Your comments mean a lot and encourage us. So much so, it has inspired another fic. Don't worry, this one will be completed first. (I'm finishing up the last chapters and the story line and epilogue are completely plotted out.) Keep them coming! We welcome questions and enquiries. Although we don't do spoilers.

The next few weeks were a frenzy of activity. Castiel threw himself into command of the fleet with gusto, often forgetting to eat or drink anything all day and returning to his quarters late, starving and exhausted.

The problem was, everything about the fleet was new. New  s hips, new technology, and new  recruits fresh from the academy, and still wet behind the ears. The few experienced officers were all  hard-pressed to keep the fleet functioning properly.

Hannah had gotten over her crushing disappointment, and had actually turned out to be invaluable in getting the best out of the Novices. Earning Castiel's respect in the process.

Dean had done his best to support Cas ; not an easy job when the guy seemed determined to drive himself into the ground. He conspired with Samandriel to remind him to eat, eventually drawing Hannah into the conspiracy too. The crew were responding well to Cas' style of command. He encouraged them, pushed them when needed, and came down on them like a ton of bricks when they stepped out of line.

The fleet was due for an inspection in a few weeks . Cas had his eye on the coveted gold star ranking, something that many had scoffed at as being next to impossible to achieve after so little time and with so much of the crew made up of green recruits. Cas believed that it could be done and was prepared to almost kill himself in order to do it.

Dean had slowly familiarised himself with the ship and some of the crew. He visited the gym every morning, trying to maintain his physique now that his job involved a lot less heavy lifting. 

He played cards in the mess hall with a few guys from the engine room once a week. Feeling at home with their banter and shop talk.

He practised cooking ; discovering that he had a hidden talent for it. Not that Cas was around to appreciate it, but still, it was handy to know that if Cas decided to throw a dinner party, Dean could handle a three course meal without using a meal dispenser.

He read up on protocols for visiting dignitaries and even watched a few holos on flower arranging and plant care. Anything to stave off the raging boredom and crushing loneliness.

After the third night in a row that Cas had passed out on the couch whilst reading reports, Dean had had enough. After pulling Cas' boots off and covering him with a blanket, Dean sneaked out of Cas' quarters and called on Samandriel and Hannah.

“He's pushing himself too hard. He's gonna make himself ill.” Dean said, worriedly. Samandriel nodded in agreement and Hannah shrugged.

“I'm not sure what you want us to do, Dean. He's our superior officer. We can't order him to take a break.” she said, regretfully.

“I know, but if there is something in the regulations about it, I know one of you two will find it.” Dean said, having faith in Cas' most loyal officers.

Hannah looked thoughtful. “There might be something. Let me just check to see if I'm right.” she said, opening the display wall and typing quickly.

“Hmmmn. Let me see. Yes, here it is. The  ship’s doctor was supposed to have done a thorough physical on him before he took command. He missed the appointment because he was a day late in arriving.” she said, scrolling through the text.

Samandriel's eyes lit up. “Oh, I know what you are going for!” he said excitedly. “The inspection.”

Hannah grinned. “Yes, and he needs to do it fast. If Zachariah finds out he didn't have the physical, we won't get our gold star.”

Dean looked lost. “What? Who the fuck is Zachariah?”

Samandriel looked grim. “Zachariah sits on the  Board of Admirals . We found out early on that he will probably be the one who carries out the inspection. Which would be bad. Very bad.”

Dean still looked confused. “Why? Is he a dick?”

Hannah huffed a laugh and nodded. “Yes, very much so. He looks for any kind of discrepancy. He rarely awards a gold star to a fleet. He's a stickler for the rules and will not tolerate even the tiniest oversight.”

Dean nodded. “So that's why Cas is pushing so hard.” he said in realisation. “So, we tell Cas about this, he has to get a physical. How does that help him to get a break exactly?” he asked confused.

“He has to rest the day after. It's in the regulations.” Samandriel said smugly.

Dean grinned. “Cas gets his day off, and he'll thank us for catching it before Zachariah did. Sweet.” he said, looking pleased. “I knew I could count on you guys to help. Hannah, if you schedule his physical with the  ship’s doc ,  m e and Samandriel will give him the good news in the morning over coffee.”

Hannah rolled her eyes. “He's going to feel like he was manipulated and be really angry with us.” she warned.

Dean just laughed. “Nah, he's a teddy bear really. You just have to know how to handle him.” he said knowingly.

Hannah's eyebrows raised and Samandriel snorted.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Pancakes guys. I'm gonna make him pancakes.” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Samandriel gave him an incredulous look and Hannah looked downright sceptical.

“No seriously, it works. He loves 'em. Always puts him in a good mood.” Dean assured them.

“If you say so.” Hannah said, still looking doubtful.

Dean just grinned. “Trust me, it's gonna work.”

  
  
  


*****************

  
  


“It's not gonna work, guys. Abort mission.” Dean hissed as Samandriel and Hannah arrived to give Cas the good/bad news.

“What? Why? You assured us your plan was going to work.” Hannah said irritably.

“Yeah, about that. One of the frigate captains got really drunk last night. Decided he was entitled to one of the midshipmen. He didn't get very far before they were interrupted, thank fuck. One is in the brig the other is in the infirmary and Cas is super pissed.” Dean whispered.

“What? Why did I not get a copy of that report?” Hannah said, checking her comm and frowning. “This is not good.” she muttered.

Cas stalked into the kitchen and snatched up the carafe of coffee, he poured himself a cup and slammed the carafe on the counter, making everyone flinch.

“Hannah, I want Belial out of my fleet, today. I am not having a drunken lecher pawing at midshipmen whenever he feels the need. The man said no, but he decided to press the issue. Throw the book at him, whatever charges you think will stick, but I want him gone by the end of the day or I swear, I'll throw him out of the airlock myself.” he took a sip of his coffee and grimaced. “He abused his position of power, something I cannot abide.” he said angrily, his jaw flexing and his posture rigid.

“As for midshipman Ion, get someone to go down to the infirmary and document his injuries and take his statement. Make sure they are gentle with him. Belial might not have got exactly what he wanted but he may still be traumatised.” he ordered, his jaw clenched in anger.

“Of course, Commander.” Hannah said softly. “I'll arrange for an MP transport to pick up the prisoner and take him to Hassos. It's the most secure military prison in the  E mpire.”

Samandriel stepped forward. “I'll go and talk to Ion myself, Commander.” he offered.

“Yes, thank you. Both of you.” Cas said, anger painting his features. “One more thing. It's an oversight on my part, I'll admit. I realised yesterday that I did not have my mandatory physical on arrival at the fleet. Of course, it's the kind of thing that Zachariah will jump all over if he is the one to carry out the inspection, so I must unfortunately take a day to complete it. I realise this is inconvenient, but I think you are capable of handling things in my absence.” he said, looking confident.

Neither Hannah or Samandriel looked at Dean who was shaking his head and trying not to laugh.

“Of course, Commander.” Samandriel said calmly, his face a mask of innocence. “I can make an appointment with the physician, if you'd like?”

Cas shook his head. “No need. I have an appointment booked for this morning after breakfast, will you join us? Dean makes the best pancakes.” he said, with a small smile.

“So I hear.” Hannah said dryly making Dean snort out a laugh.

************

  
  


Cas' mood improved greatly after breakfast, much to the amusement of Hannah and Samandriel, who agreed wholeheartedly that Dean did, in fact, make the best pancakes.

Hannah and Samandriel departed to carry out their duties and Cas sat at the breakfast bar, brooding as Dean cleaned the kitchen area, humming as he worked.

“I'm realising that I know nothing about what you do all day. I apologise for not helping you settle in, Dean.” Cas said quietly.

Dean turned to Cas with a frown. “It's alright, you've been busy. Getting the fleet up and running is your first priority, I get it.” Dean said with a shrug. “Besides, I figured most stuff out for myself. I go to the gym every morning, take care of this place in the afternoon, and I usually practise cooking in the evening, then I read up on protocol or watch holos on the comm before bed.”

Cas smiled. “Have you made any friends?” he asked, turning his coffee cup in his hands on the counter.

Dean nodded. “I play cards with a few guys from engineering once a week. There are a couple of people I workout with at the gym too. I- I just really miss Sam. That's all.” he said, sadly.

“Then I'll arrange a comm call for tonight. I should have done it before now. I'm sorry.” Cas said, genuinely contrite.

Dean brightened and he grinned. “Really? That's great!”

“Really. You can't tell him anything about the fleet though and the call will be recorded. Sorry, regulations.” he said with a shrug.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I figured. It's fine. Thanks Cas.” he said, looking happier than he had in a while.

“Things will calm down after the inspection. No-one expects much from us, being so green and all. I want to prove them wrong. I want the fleet to be an example of how the  E mpire should be. Strong, but flexible enough to survive. Everyone working together towards a common goal.” Cas said, sipping his coffee. “It's a little idealistic, I know. But I feel it's achievable, at least in this case.”

“It's a worthy goal.” Dean agreed. “Even if the  E mpire never fully meets it, the point is to try.”

Cas smiled. “Exactly.” he said, nodding his head looking pleased.

“What about you, Cas? You've been working so hard, have you managed to fit in anything fun? What do you do for fun anyway?” Dean asked, interested.

“I haven't really had time, but I like to spar occasionally. I meditate, I read. I'm a terrible cook, though. Gabriel has banned me from the kitchen at home.” he confessed.

“You spar? I'd love to see that sometime.” Dean said looking interested.

Cas nodded. “Yes, it's been some time, I am feeling the need to blow off some steam though. So maybe I'll schedule a match soon.” he said thoughtfully.

Deans libido sat up at the thought of half-dressed muscular men wrestling, covered in oil, and he almost whimpered aloud. He really needed to get laid, it was probably against regulations or something to hook up with any of the crew though. It was so long since he had even been touched, he missed the feel of someone else's skin against his own. He doubted it would change anytime soon. Guess his hand would have to do for a bit longer.

His crush on Cas was not helping things. He was an adult, he knew it probably wasn't going anywhere, but sometimes he wondered if Cas thought about him like that too. He sometimes seemed to stare at Dean for too long, and had no problems getting into  Dean’s personal space. But Dean had no way of knowing whether it was an Avian thing, or a Cas thing. He certainly wasn't going to ask. The guy would probably freak out and think he was objectifying Dean or something. He was just so damned respectful. All. The. Time.

Dean would give anything to see Cas let loose, maybe throw him up against a wall and-

“Dean?” Cas cut into Deans fantasy and brought him back down to earth with a bump.

“Are you alright? You look  glassy-eyed and flushed.” Cas asked, looking concerned. “Perhaps you should come along with me to the infirmary and let the doctor look at you.” he suggested.

Dean shook his head. “I'm fine, Cas. Was just lost in thought.” he said, embarrassed at being caught fantasizing about his boss, by his boss.

Cas frowned, not convinced. He put a hand on  Dean's forehead and shrugged. “Well, you don't feel feverish. Perhaps you just need more sleep. Maybe give the gym a miss today, just in case  you’re coming down with something?” he suggested.

Dean nodded in agreement just to end the excruciating conversation. “Sure. I'll get a head start on this place and be done by the time you're finished at the infirmary. I can make us some lunch, if you like?” he offered.

Cas smiled. “That sounds lovely, but only if you feel up to it.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Go on, you'd better go. I have beds to make and laundry to put in the auto-press. I'll see you for lunch.” he said smiling and heading for the mezzanine stairs.

Cas watched him go and felt the same sinking feeling he'd had from the moment he'd woken up wrapped around Dean in the tiny bunk they'd shared on their journey to the fleet.

He placed his empty coffee cup in the dishwasher and with one last look back, he left his quarters to make his way to the infirmary.

In the elevator, he finally allowed himself to breathe properly. These days he was finding it more and more difficult to be around Dean. He wasn't stupid. He knew how Dean felt about him, he could read Dean like a book. Every biological response screamed out what he wanted. Dean wanted him, he was possibly developing feelings for him. It was a disaster waiting to happen and Cas couldn't let it continue.

It made it harder to ignore his own feelings.

At night, he allowed himself to dream of a life where he and Dean could be together as equals. Lovers, partners in all aspects. Where he could openly show Dean the love he craved and deserved. Receive the love that Dean so effortlessly put into everything he did.

But in the cold light of day, Cas could see that it could never be that way. Dean was not free. Castiel was his sponsor, Dean his charge. The power imbalance meant that they would never be equals. To enter into a relationship with Dean like that would be tantamount to abuse.

No. Cas would never subject Dean to the same thing that Alistair had manipulated him into. He deserved better. He just didn't know how to give it to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi *waves*
> 
> Holy sexual tension, Batman! Yep, it takes a huge leap forward in this chapter. I apologise in advance for the cliffhanger. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> More gorgeous art from Sc0ttWinchester and a huge thanks to FallenWatcher for editing and turning my ramblings into something readable.

“Dean! You look amazing!” Sam said excitedly. His image flickering on the comm slightly due to the distance and the heavy encryption of the military channel. “Your new job has done wonders for your usual angry expression and abrasive personality.”

Dean grinned. “Right? I look good, Sammy. Whereas you still need a haircut, bitch.” he joked.

“Ah, there it is. Good to know you haven't changed all that much, jerk.” Sam replied with a laugh.

“Where's Eileen? I've missed her cooking. I've had to learn how to cook fancy shit for my job, and I'm not too bad, if I say so myself. But, I still prefer her cooking, if I'm honest.” Dean admitted.

Sam smiled softly. “She's working late, she'll be devastated to have missed your call. We both wanted to be here to tell you our news.” he said, looking nervous.

The grin fell from Dean's face and he gasped. “Oh my God.” he said in shock.

Sam laughed. “She said yes, Dean. We're getting married.” he said happily.

Dean's eyes filled with tears. “Oh my God '' he repeated. “I'm so happy for you guys!” he said ,  his voice wobbly. “Cas! Cas, come here! You gotta hear this!” he called out, jumping in place. As Sam laughed loudly, his image freezing for a moment with his head thrown back.

Cas appeared at the top of the mezzanine stairs with a frown.

“Is everything alright? I could hear shouting.” he said, hurrying down the stairs and approaching the seating area where Dean was jumping up and down excitedly.

“Sam's getting married!” Dean crowed happily dancing on his knees on the couch.

A huge smile crept across Cas' face and he sat down and leaned into Dean in order for Sam to see him. “Hello, Sam. Congratulations, I hope you and Eileen will be very happy and have many healthy progeny.” he said, making Sam laugh and Dean roll his eyes.

“Jesus, Cas. You dork. You just need to say congratulations. Sam's too young to make me an uncle yet.” he said, mock scolding his friend and shoving him affectionately.

Cas chuckled as if he knew something Dean didn't.

“Uh, about that.” Sam said sheepishly. Dean's jaw dropped and he sat down abruptly.

“You- you mean?” he stammered.

Sam nodded. “We found out just after you left. It's a little earlier than we planned, but we're over the moon. She's around four months now, has the tiniest bump.” he said looking choked up and proud.

“I'm gonna be an uncle.” Dean breathed. “Oh my  G od.” he promptly burst into tears. Hiding his face behind his hands and sobbing.

Cas looked concerned and at a loss, he looked at Sam helplessly as he  patted Deans back comfortingly. Sam was not far off from the same. He was wiping his eyes and laughing happily.

“It's a little girl, Dean. We're gonna name her after Mom.” Sam said, softly.

Dean looked up at the screen, his eyes were red and puffy. “I wish she could see this, Sammy. She'd be so proud.” he croaked.

“Yeah, I know. We're waiting on the wedding until you can get out here. We're just gonna go to the main admin building and have one of the colonies justice officers do it. That way it can be done on short notice and you can stand up for me.” Sam said, with a grin.

Dean looked touched. “Thanks man. I don't know when it'll be though.” he said, looking  to Cas to help answer.

Cas smiled. “I have leave coming up soon. We can stop by and spend a couple of days with your family on the way back.” he promised, his voice soft.

Dean gave Cas a grateful look. “Thanks Cas, you have no idea what this means to me.” he said quietly, grabbing his hands and squeezing.

“I think I do. Now, I'll leave you to talk with you brother. You only have-” he checked his personal comm. “- 20 minutes left. I'll confirm the dates with your brother soon.” he said softly, before getting up and leaning in to the comm. “Congratulations again, Sam. You'll make a wonderful father. I look forward to seeing you and your intended bride very soon.” he said with a soft smile.

“Thanks Cas, bye. See you soon!” Sam said happily.

Dean watched Cas go back up the way he came before turning to see Sam's knowing look.

“Sam.” he said in a warning tone, shaking his head.

“Soooo, something you wanna tell me?” Sam said slyly, indicating in the direction Cas had gone.

“Not really a private call, Sam. Military channel.” Dean warned again.

Sam shrugged. “I'll just ask you in person. Maybe even in front of him. As an advocate, my job is-”

“Jesus, Sam. What do you not get? This is being recorded, you moron.” Dean said, blushing furiously. “And no. We're not, for the record.” he added.

Sam gave him a disbelieving look.

“Will you be moving house? You'll need a bigger place with little Mary on her way.” Dean said brightly, changing the subject.

Sam sighed and nodded to acknowledge the change. “Yeah, the hierarchy offered their congratulations and are giving me a little unit out by the college. It even has a tiny little garden.” he said excitedly. “I'm still not allowed a pet, but maybe that's a good thing with a new baby.” he added sadly.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, you'll get your dog one day, Sam.” he said, commiserating with his brother. Sam had always wanted a dog when they were growing up, but they had never been able to afford one.

“One day.” Sam agreed.

“I need to buy little Mary some things, she's gotta have the best. I'll start checkin' out the best cribs and all of the gear you're gonna need.” Dean said enthusiastically.

Sam laughed. “Don't you dare. Eileen will kill you, and then me for not stopping you in the first place.”

The brothers chatted happily, making plans and catching up until a beeping noise indicated that their time was almost up.

“Crap. Time to go, Sammy.” Dean said sadly.

“Okay. I'm glad to see you're alright. We've missed you. I miss you.” Sam said, getting emotional again.

Dean's eyes began to fill again. “Same. I can't wait to see you, Eileen and the little nugget.” he said, his voice catching.

“I love you.” Sam said, wiping his eyes.

“Love you too.” Dean said as the comm shut off abruptly, leaving the screen blank.

Dean sat for a moment, letting the emotions wash over him. Sam was becoming a husband and father and Dean was going to miss out on it. He wanted to be there for Sam. He wanted to be able to dote on his niece and teach her about being cool.

He ached as he felt a stab of jealousy for Sam's happiness. Dean could never have any of that because of a stupid decision made when he was at a low point in his life.

Sam had graduated law school and then before they had even recovered from the celebratory hangovers, announced he was going to become an advocate off-world. Dean had been completely blind-sided and devastated. His  father's hatred of the  Empire had rubbed off on him and Dean felt betrayed at Sam's choice of career.

A few months after Sam's departure, he had gotten blind drunk and begun to search for sponsors near to Sam. Alistair had seemed charming and more importantly he was a  stone's throw away from Sam. He hadn't even bothered to read the fine print on the contract, he doubted he would have understood it if he had.

Needless to say, he had been shocked to find he had sold his contract for forty years instead of the four he had thought he was signing up for. He had left for Presaria with a heavy heart and a stinging rebuke from Bobby on his idiocy.

Sam had been shocked to see Dean, pleased and then furious at the situation he had put himself in. He had appealed to the hierarchy on Deans behalf and although they had actually considered it for some time, had ultimately concluded it was legal and upheld the contract.

Alistair had discovered pretty quickly that he could manipulate Dean very easily. The constant threats of selling his contract and separating him from Sam made Dean willing to put up with just about anything. Even letting Alistair use him as a whore for a while. It was worth it to stay in Sam's life.

Now he was even more alone than before, and Sam's life was moving on in ways that Dean's never could.

“Have you finished speaking to Sam?” Cas asked from just behind him, startling him out of his reverie.

Dean turned to see Cas dressed in a loose pair of pants and a tight vest that hugged his torso. He was freshly shaved and his wings were unfurled, although they were still held close to his back. His hair was damp, the ends curling slightly around his ears. His feet were bare.

He looked gorgeous.

“You need a haircut.” Dean mused, with a twinkle in his eye.

Cas smiled shyly and ran a hand through his thick hair. “I do. I've been too busy to get it done.” he said with a chuckle.

“I used to work in a barbers part-time when I was in high school. I can do it for you now, if you like?” Dean offered. He wanted a chance to bury his hands in that hair. It might be his only chance to touch the man who filled his mind most days and nights.

Cas' breath hitched and he looked like he was about to refuse when he nodded instead. “Yes, okay. Thank you.” he said, his voice husky suddenly.

“I've been learning some head massage techniques. You can be my guinea pig.” Dean suggested with a grin, pushing himself off the couch and going to fetch the grooming kit from Cas' bathroom.

As he searched in the cabinets for the grooming kit, Dean looked over at the sonic shower.

Cas had been naked in there just minutes ago. He hurriedly banished the image of the Avian standing naked, cock in hand with his head back and his eyes closed in pleasure.

“Jesus, get a hold of yourself.” he muttered and slammed the cabinet closed a little too hard in frustration. Opening another, he finally spotted the grooming kit and snatched it up.

As he walked down the stairs, he could see Cas standing by the coffee maker, tapping nervously on the counter as he waited for the coffee to brew. He looked lost in thought.

“Take a seat on one of the stools while I get set up.” Dean said, placing the grooming kit on the counter.

“Is it hygienic to do  it  here in the kitchen?” Cas asked, as he walked around the breakfast bar to take a seat. He looked nervous.

“I clean this kitchen everyday. It's fine.” Dean assured him.

“But-” Cas started.

“Will you stop worrying? Are you scared I'm gonna mess up? Don't be. I cut my own hair and there's nothing wrong with mine, is there?” he said, turning and giving Cas a blue steel pose before laughing.

Cas laughed despite himself. “I trust you. I'm just not used to- well, this.” he said lamely.

Dean frowned. “A haircut? What have you been doing until now, chewing it off in your sleep?” he joked, setting out a few items on the counter.

Cas grimaced. “That's disgusting.” he muttered. “No, I mean- I don't know what I mean. Just ignore me.” he sighed, looking frustrated with himself.

Dean stepped forward. “I'm your attendant. Samandriel gave me a whole load of training manuals to help me do my job properly. I'm supposed to do all sorts of stuff for you. Like cook, clean, do your laundry, and help you with personal grooming. I'm even supposed to help you shave and clip your toenails.” He grimaced “I don't mind the shaving part, but please, don't make me clip your toenails.” he begged, pretending to cry.

Cas looked horrified at the thought.

“No!” he said quickly. “Are you really supposed to do all of that? I never knew.” he asked, bewildered.

Dean shrugged. “Some attendants do. That's why they are in high demand and the really good ones are paid very well. They make a career out of it. Once their contract is up they go back to earth and invest their pay before selling their contract again. They can make enough to retire on by the time they get to 40.” he said, shrugging.

Cas looked amazed. “They earn more than I do.” he joked.

Dean laughed. “I doubt that. You paid for my contract like it was nothing. I know I didn't do well out of it, but it's still 40 years worth, Cas.” he paused, looking stricken for a moment.

“I thought I'd branch out with my skills. If I'm stuck in a contract for forty years, I may as well try to be comfortable while I do it. Being an attendant is a lot better than ending up in the mines or sleeping in a cold shed. Y'know, just in case you have to transfer my contract for some reason.” he added quietly.

It was Cas' turn to look stricken. “I promised I would look after you. I'll keep that promise, Dean.” he said, looking a little distressed.

Dean smiled and placed his hand on  Cas's arm . “I know. It just never hurts to be prepared, Cas. We don't know what the future holds.” he said sadly.

Cas looked thoughtful. “I suppose I should update my will.” he said. “If anything should happen to me, I can ensure that you are placed somewhere safe. My brother or my father would see that you are taken care of.” he said quietly.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. “Okay, no more of that talk.” he said, his throat thick. “Let me see what I'm working with here.” he said, changing the subject and reaching for Cas' hair.

He tugged on a few strands, testing the length and thickness. He marvelled at how soft it was.

“Hmmmn, you've got really good hair.” he murmured, trying to resist the urge to play with the curls behind Cas' ears.

Cas grinned. “A former lover of mine was rather fond of it. He wanted me to grow it, but the military is very strict about it.” he said with a chuckle.

Dean felt a stab of jealousy at the thought of Cas' ex-lover getting to play with Cas' hair whenever they wanted.

“I bet it curls as it gets longer.” Dean said, running his fingers through Cas' hair and tugging slightly.

Cas shivered slightly before clearing his throat. “Um, it's more wavy I think. I've never really grown it out. I've been in the military since I was 14.” he said, a blush was starting to creep up his neck.

Dean smirked. Something about this was rattling Cas' stoic demeanour. Maybe he did have a chance after all.

He decided to push his luck and stepped behind the avian and pressed as close as he dared, without pressing too hard on the  avian's wings. “I'm gonna try out those massage techniques now.” he said into Cas' ear, lowering his voice, just a little.

Cas shifted in his chair and cleared his throat again. “O- okay.” he said, going tense.

Dean tutted and placed his hands either side of  Cas’ neck, just under his jaw, his thumbs pressed into the back of Cas head. “You're supposed to relax.” he chuckled.

The tension in Cas' shoulders lessened a little and Dean began moving his thumbs in little quarter circles over the nape of his neck and inside his hairline. He felt the shudder that went through the  avian's body.

“That- that is good.” Cas said shakily, his hands opening and closing where he rested them on his thighs.

“Uh, huh. You hold too much tension here. I can feel it.” Dean said, using his fingers to massage quarter circles along his jaw.

Dean carried on for a few moments before moving his hands to Cas' hairline by his temples, he used the pads of his fingers in gentle sweeps away from his face.

He felt Cas relaxing and smiled. “Seems to be working, huh?” he said quietly, chuckling when Cas merely hummed in response.

Dean carried on, using the techniques he had learned until Cas had relaxed so much, he was leaning on Dean and his eyes were closed.

“So, I take it that our Commander got a clean bill of health? Nothing to worry about is there?” Dean asked, his voice still pitched low as he massaged the nape of Cas' neck.

Cas tensed under his hands and his wings twitched restlessly. “Uh, yes.” he said evasively.

Dean paused and frowned. “Yes, you're healthy, or yes, there's something to worry about?” he asked, his voice slightly higher pitched.

“It's nothing.” Cas said dismissively.

“It's clearly not nothing if the question got your muscles acting like bunched rocks again and your wings are about two seconds from flapping you out of here.” Dean said a little annoyance creeping into his tone.

“I'm fine, perfectly healthy. The doctor just thinks I conceal my wings too much. She wants me to spend more time with them free.” Cas admitted.

“It's a personal choice though, right? I've seen plenty of Avians strolling around with their wings out, but some conceal them.” Dean asked, genuinely curious. “Does it hurt to conceal them or something?”

Cas shook his head. “No, it's not like that. Although they can get cramp if I don't stretch them occasionally.” he said, his wings twitching as if they were itching to spring free.

“So why do some people conceal them? Is there such a thing as wing envy? Are they shy?” Dean teased.

Cas scoffed. “Do humans get arm envy? Leg envy? They are limbs just the same. No, our wings can telegraph our emotions. Not good for someone in command.” Cas said shifting uncomfortably.

A look of understanding crossed  Dean's face. “Oh, yeah. I can see how that would work. If you're in a situation where you need to keep the crew calm in a crisis, you wouldn't have a lick of credibility if your wings are telling everyone to panic, right?”

Cas chuckled. “Exactly. Some Avians have more control than others and can mask to a certain degree. I never did master that skill. My brother always said I couldn't lie to save my life.” he sighed. “So, I conceal them. Usually I would spend my down time with them free, but there hasn't been a lot of time for it lately. The doctor is concerned that I will develop problems unsheathing them in the future if I keep concealing them.” he admitted.

Dean felt a wave of annoyance. “You have the rest of today and tomorrow off, why aren't you letting them free now? You idiot. You're at risk of permanent damage and yet you're still concealing them?” he said incredulously.

Cas flushed and shrugged. “Habit? I don't know. You said you were terrified of flying, I thought they might be a reminder.” he said softly, not meeting  Dean's eyes.

Dean's annoyance melted. He felt a rush of affection for the idiot sitting in front of him. “I'm not scared of your wings, you dummy. I just don't like heights. Ladders? Scare the crap out of me. Cliff edges? Terrified. Your wings? Not a thing, I promise.” he assured. “So, you free up your wings right now, Mister.” he scolded. “Well, after I've finished your haircut anyway.” he amended.

Cas chuckled and his wings loosened considerably as if they couldn't wait to be free. “Yes, sir.” he said in mock seriousness.

“That's right.” Dean asserted. “If I don't take care of you, no-one will.” he muttered under his breath as he reached for the scissors and comb.

“Okay, I'm gonna start cutting your hair. I'm assuming you just need the standard military cut?” he asked brightly.

Cas nodded. “Yes, though I tend to leave it a little longer on top than is technically allowed.” he said shyly.

Dean chuckled. “You  Rebel .” he teased. “Okay. Just sit right there and don't move. I'm gonna drape a towel over you so we don't get hair in those feathers.” he said, doing just that.

Cas relaxed and dropped his shoulders, sitting up straight as Dean adjusted him.

Dean began to comb out Cas' hair, snipping the ends off and brushing them to one side. He worked quickly, feeling a little loss at the sight of those little curls from behind Cas' ears on the ground. He considered keeping one, but decided that would be too creepy. He ran his hands through the now shorter locks to pull out all of the loose hairs.

A small rumbling sound came from Cas' chest as Dean brushed his hand across his shoulders and down his back between the joints of his wings.

Dean frowned and glanced at Cas  whose ears were turning red as he blushed furiously.

“What was that? he asked, amused.

“Nothing.” Cas answered, too quickly.

Dean gave him a look of profound disbelief and leaned in close to Cas' ear. “Liar” he whispered, making the Avian shiver.

Cas squirmed in his seat. “You just brushed against a sensitive spot, that's all.” he mumbled.

“And that makes you purr? Good to know.” he said wryly as he whipped the towel from Cas' shoulders.

Cas looked mortified, he went to stand and Dean pushed him back into the chair firmly. “Uh, uh. I'm not done yet.” he said with a wink.

Cas looked nervous. “I need to shower again. I'm covered in hair.” he said, his voice almost a whine.

Dean picked up a soft brush from the counter. “I know, that's what this is for.” he said, tipping Cas' head back and flicking it against the skin of his collarbones to brush off the loose hairs gathered there.

Dean looked into Cas' eyes directly and stepped closer, putting himself between the  Avian’s spread thighs. He slowly brushed the hair from his shoulders, and watched as Cas swallowed suddenly, his eyes dilating.

The tension was thick. Dean could feel his own heartbeat in his ears as he began to use his fingers to push Cas' hair into some semblance of a style. Using slow deliberate movements.

Cas was silent, his eyes never leaving  Dean’s . His hands digging into his own thighs.

Dean could feel it, the wave was about to break. His eyes flicked to Cas lips briefly before locking eyes with him again. He moved his hands from Cas' hair to his jaw, cradling it for a moment before leaning in to brush his lips against the  Avian’s .

Cas reaction was almost immediate, his hands went to Dean's waist, pulling him in as he turned a tender kiss into a fierce one. He stood, still kissing Dean, pushing his tongue into  Dean's willing mouth, and pressed him into the counter with his own body. His hands roaming freely.

Dean gave as good as he got, his hands also exploring as Cas completely took over the kiss and pushed a thick thigh between his legs. Providing Dean with much needed friction. Cas broke the kiss and trailed his mouth down to  Dean's jaw, nipping and making Dean moan as he rocked his hips, pressing his erection against Cas hip. He could feel the  avian’s answering hardness against his own hip and reached his hand down to brush against it.

His knuckles barely grazed the  avian's hard cock when Cas gasped aloud and pulled himself back, a look of horror on his face.

“No! We- we can't do this.” he panted. “I'm sorry, Dean. I should not have done that.” he said, looking panicked and guilty.

“Why? I wanted you to.” Dean said, looking dismayed.

“We can't. Not this. It's not right.” Cas said, shaking his head and putting more distance between them. “I should go.” he said backing away, fully panicking now.

“Cas, it's okay. I wanted it. I want you.” Dean insisted, walking forward to capture Cas hands as they flailed in his panic.

“No!” Cas almost shouted as he waved  Dean's hands away and backed up even faster, almost to the door of his quarters.

Dean reared back as if he had been slapped. His expression went cold. “Fine. If I disgust you that much, just go.” he spat.

Cas looked distraught. “It's not that, Dean. Please believe me.” he said, his lip beginning to tremble. “I want you, very much. But we can't do this. It's not right.” he insisted.

“Why? I was just as into it as you were. I don't see the problem.” Dean said, looking confused.

“I'm your sponsor, Dean. You are my charge. It's not right!” Cas said, shaking his head.

“Fuck that. It doesn't matter to me. Not if you want me too.” Dean said, close to begging.

“It should!” Cas shouted. He closed his eyes, and continued in a softer voice. “Dean, you are not free. I own your contract. By that definition, we are not on  an equal footing. It's tantamount to abuse. I can't do that. No matter how I feel.” he looked sick.

Dean felt a wave of fury. “Fuck you. Don't you dare compare this to what happened with Alistair, you bastard!” he gritted out, shaking with anger.

Cas slumped. “I would be no better than him, Dean.” he said quietly. He looked defeated.

Dean had had enough humiliation for one day. “Fuck off. I can't believe you threw that in my face. I'm done.” he said, walking off towards his room, burning with shame.

As soon as his door closed, he sank to the floor and sobbed. A few minutes later he heard the beep of the door to Cas' quarters as it opened and closed, indicating that Cas had left.


End file.
